A través del espejo
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Del otro lado del aparador, él podía observar por la vitrina a aquella hermosa chica de ojos perla que por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando a que él le diera una oportunidad. Se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco. Su cara brillaba de ilusión y felicidad.
1. A traves del espejo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A través del espejo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado del aparador, él podía observar por la vitrina a aquella hermosa chica de ojos perla que por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando a que él le diera una oportunidad. Se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco. Su cara brillaba de ilusión y felicidad.

Su hermana menor la ayudaba a ponerse el velo y acomodaba la larga cola del vestido de novia. Si los ángeles existían, ella era sin duda uno de ellos. Aquel espectador de cabellera rubia la observaba caminar haciendo pasos pausados, seguramente tarareando la música nupcial que acompaña a todas las novias hacia el altar. Sentía que su corazón explotaría en mil pedazos al verla sonreír de esa manera. Se veía demasiado hermosa.

Los ojos perla de la chica se cruzaron con los ojos azules del chico a través del espejo en el que se reflejaba ella.

-¿_Cuánto tiempo me esperaste? ¿Fueron muchos años cierto?…demasiados…no puedo impedirme pensar que solo perdí mi tiempo…jamás podré recuperar el tiempo perdido, jamás podré borrar las lágrimas que te hice derramar y hoy estas ahí, parada con tu hermoso vestido blanco sonriente como si aquel dolor que te cause jamás hubiera existido. Te vez tan feliz…Me pediste una oportunidad, sola una oportunidad para demostrarme cuanto me amabas, para ganarte mi corazón…sola una pequeña oportunidad, suplicaste ese día con tus ojos llorosos…las cosas serían tan diferentes ahora mismo si mi respuesta hubiera sido otra..._

-_Fueron demasiados años esperándote, llore tanto por ti que pensé que mis ojos se secarían. Y decir que solo se necesita dar una pequeña oportunidad a alguien para cambiar nuestros destinos…Estoy a solo unos días de mi boda y soy feliz… Ciertamente si tu respuesta hubiera sido otra, las cosas serían muy diferentes…pero él hubiera no existe…y las cosas son así…ahora no puedo imaginarme de otra forma, pensar en otro futuro que no sea este solo empaña mi felicidad, ¿para qué hacer eso? Si ahora mismo estoy bien…los cosas son perfectas tal y como están de eso no tengo duda y quiero que sepas que soy feliz…no hay nada más que desee…_

La novia dejo escapar un suspiro y siguió contemplando su hermoso vestido en aquel espejo, sin poder impedir que en su rostro se dibujara una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

El espectador sintió repentinamente una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos Naruto…No puedes estar aquí… - indicó la voz gruesa de su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke… - murmuró el rubio sin apartar su vista de ella, sintiendo como su corazón se iba desboronando lentamente - Quisiera ser el dueño de esa sonrisa…- Deseó con todas sus fuerzas,

Aquel azabache, sin quitar su mano del hombro de su mejor amigo, le hizo una sonrisa alentadora, el dolor en sus ojos era palpable y no había mucho que podía hacer por él.

Los ojos de la novia voltearon una vez más a ver a través del espejo.

-_La oportunidad que tú me negaste aquella vez, yo después decidí dársela a él…lo siento Naruto…espero que algún día perdones mi egoísmo…solo busco mi felicidad…_

_-Te perdí y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo…daría mi vida por cambiar mi respuesta, porque él hubiera si existiera… por ser el dueño de esa resplandeciente sonrisa… por ser el causante de tu inmensa felicidad en este momento…una vez, tan solo una vez…Hinata…mi Hinata…_

Naruto bajo su mirada y leyó el deseo que había formulado en aquella tira de papel azul para el día de Tanabata, era demasiado infantil y ridículo pedir aquello…la arrugo entre su mano y la dejo caer al suelo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ohayo, este es un mini one shot que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace meses, si! Naruto la perdio por baka jaja pero quizas escriba un poco mas, me da tristeza Naruto, quizas le demos otra oportunindad...asi que... continuara?**

.

**Gracias por sus comentarios!=) Voy a necesitar dejar madurar un poco mi idea y subire una continuacion hehe espero que no este demasiado mal, es que me he dado cuenta que no soy buena haciendo lagas historias jeje en fin, espero que pronto tenga algo que les guste.**

**Ah si Onigan: Bueno cuando lo hice yo pensaba en Kiba... hehehe pero no puse nombre porque podemos imaginarnos al que querramos...y en la continuacion no estoy segura de utilizar a Kiba... en fin, espero tener pronto algo.**

**Sayonara**


	2. A traves del espejo Cap 2

_**Hola, siento haber tardado, si les gusto el one shot anterior, pues no lean mas porque la historia dara un nuevo giro, pero si les interesa aqui les traigo este capitulo y habran mas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A traves del espejo Cap 2**

.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

La alarma de su despertador le hizo dar un sobre salto. Naruto lo busco entre dormido para apagarlo. Se sentó en su cama como un zombie. Su mirada se dirigió al calendario. La fecha estaba rodeaba varias veces con tinta roja.

**7 de julio, 2007**

Llego a clases malhumorado por la pésima noche que había pasado. El día se anunciaba largo y decir que había estado esperando ese día como agua de Mayo…Su cara de zombie desapareció instantáneamente cuando vio entrar a la chica más bella de la escuela.

-Lo siento dobe, pero estoy seguro que hoy, ella me dará el sí a mí… – Dijo su mejor amigo, picándole el orgullo.

Iba a replicarle enseguida cuando escucho un tímido hola detrás de él.

-¡OH! ¡Hola Hinata! – Contestó sonriéndole amigablemente a la chica tras él, pero su mirada volvió a aquella belleza. Desde que habían empezado el bachillerato Sasuke y él, habían estado tras Sakura, ella no les decía que no, ni tampoco les decía que si, por lo que los dos seguían enajenados con la chica de ojos jade.

-¡Naruto! Y-Yo q-quisiera decirte algo… – Explicó la ojiperla jalando al rubio por la camiseta y arrastrándolo hasta la entrada del salón para que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. La joven, sin darse cuenta, aún estaba sujetada a la camiseta del rubio intentando reunir solo un poquitito más de valor.

\- Regresen al salón par de tortolitos… – comentó Kakashi mientras pasaba al lado de los dos estudiantes para entrar a dar su clase.

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Deje de decir incoherencias! A penas son las 8 de la mañana por Kami… – Contestó Naruto sin pensar, su mirada volvió a ella.

-No le hagas caso, a veces solo dices tonterías… – tuvo una ligera sensación de deja vu – mmm… ¿entonces qué sucede? – preguntó, haciéndola tragar duro.

Las palabras del rubio venían de arrebatarle el coraje que había estado reuniendo por días y si no lograba controlarse, sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas en cualquier momento. Quizás si era una incoherencia, una tontería…Naruto era sin duda uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de la escuela, ella, bueno ella, tan solo era la nerd, la rata de biblioteca, la 4 ojos, la callada, la aburrida, la única que no usaba talla 1 entre todas esas flacuchas…en fin, probablemente la menos bonita del salón…quizás de la escuela…

Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de ser su amiga para que él la conociera mejor y así quizás, solo quizás, él se enamoraría de ella…Pero lo cierto era que se hablaban muy poco, del "_Hola como estas"_ no pasaban en clase y durante la hora de estudio que Kakashi le obligaba al rubio a tomar con ella una vez a la semana solo hablaban de las múltiples explicaciones que tenía que darle de mil maneras para hacerle entender los problemas de matemáticas…apretó sus manos un poco más fuertes. Tenía que lanzarse…

\- Naruto… sé que nunca hemos hablado mucho…pero yo quisiera…bueno yo quisiera pedirte…

-¡No me digas que volviste a olvidar tu cartera y no tienes para comprar tu almuerzo!…- cortó Naruto.

-¿Heh? - Hinata bajo la mirada, ciertamente, la última vez que había intentado declarársele, no había tenido el valor suficiente y había terminado dándole una excusa bastante mala.

-¡Oh! ¡No! No es eso… –negó nerviosa, acomodo sus lentes en su lugar con su dedo índice - yo en realidad, ¡quería decirte que me gus…!

-¡Espera!- interrumpió de nuevo - …Ya…no tarda en empezar la clase…- dijo un poco incómodo por portarse cortante con ella, en realidad Hinata no le caía mal, pero no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que ella quería decir, algo le preocupaba con esa conversación, además si se le declaraba, Sasuke tendría para molestarlo por el resto del año, y obviamente, no quería eso - ¿Crees que…puede esperar para después? – Preguntó - … Por cierto… ¿vendrás esta noche cierto? A los fuegos artificiales con todos los del salón…-dijo cambiando el tema.

-¡Oh! ¡Si! Claro… ahí estaré…

-¡Bien!

-Bien.

-mmm…entonces… ¿Podrías devolverme mi camiseta?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! – contestó la chica soltando la camisa del uniforme a la cual aún seguía aferrada mientras sentía que le quemaba la cara. La mirada de Naruto quedo clavada en sus ojos perla, sonrió amablemente y se rasco la cabeza un poco incómodo.-Bueno voy a entrar…- dijo.

Hinata vio como una vez más había dejado ir la oportunidad de declarársele al chico que le robaba sus sueños y sus suspiros desde el primer día que lo había visto. Si un milagro no ocurría antes de terminar el bachillerato, no volvería a verlo nunca más. La sola idea le era insoportable. Simplemente no podía concebir un mundo sin sus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

La ojiperla también se dirigió al salón, pero sintió un repentino y fuerte empujón, alguien venia de chocar con ella, haciéndola tropezar y por poquito terminaba estrellando la nariz en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento!… ¿Te lastime? – Averiguó el chico sinceramente preocupado, justo en ese momento, por tan solo una fracción de segundos, Kiba, otro compañero de Hinata, que venía como viento en popa justo tras este desconocido paso volando entre ellos, si este chico no hubiese estado ahí, él que la hubiera hecho estrellarse contra el suelo, hubiera sido Kiba. Hinata no pudo impedirse pensar en esta casualidad, ese desconocido parecía haber salido de la nada.

-N-no te preocupes…estoy bien – aseguró devolviéndole una sonrisa amable y agacho rápidamente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento antes de entrar a clases – ¿_Quién es él? ¿Un estudiante nuevo? – _pensó, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran tan negros que por un momento sintió perderse en aquella obscuridad.

Se dirigió hacia el sitio que estaba acostumbrada a tomar en clase, le gustaba estar cerca de la ventana, podía sentir las caricias cálidas de los rayos de sol cada mañana, no podía impedirse pensar que los labios de Naruto seguramente eran igual de cálidos que los rayos del sol.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –Preguntó el desconocido, Hinata solo asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Un viento helado soplo haciéndole enchinar la piel. En esa época del año era muy raro sentir frio. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la mochila de Kiba caer en la mesa del otro lado del chico nuevo, no era a ella a la que tenía que haberle preguntado, sino a él, que normalmente tomaba ese lugar.

El día transcurrió normal, sin nada más excepcional que el estudiante desconocido que sorprendentemente para ella se había sentado a su lado, en la primera fila, la que nadie quiere porque no quieren parecer nerds, a parte de Kiba, Shino y ella, nadie más se sentaba en esa fila. Y no es que Kiba fuera un nerd, pero su mejor amigo sí, así que por solidaridad se sentaba a su lado. Suspiró, a ella también le gustaría tener una mejor amiga, las cosas serían seguramente menos difíciles en la escuela.

El chico nuevo parecía ser bastante inteligente y los momentos de silencio que hubo entre ellos durante el almuerzo por no saber qué decirse entre ellos no parecieron molestarle, Hinata estaba acostumbrada a comer sola, tenía muy pocas cosas en común con las chicas del salón, así que desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de intentar ser como ellas, para solo ser: ella. El único problema en eso, era que el rubio de sus sueños solo ponía su mirada en esas chicas hermosas, las que vestían sexy y a la moda, las que sabían cómo resaltar su belleza con el maquillaje, las que no tenían ni un gramito de grasita en la panza, las que coqueteaban como si fuera un sexto sentido para ellas.

Esa misma tarde, en su casa, Hinata se puso su vientiunico yukata. Era de color rosa y estaba bordado de flores. Recogió su cabello dejando su nuca desnuda. Se puso lápiz labial, pero en realidad odiaba el lápiz labial así que se lo quito con un kleenex y solo se puso un poco de brillo en ellos para que no se resecaran demasiado. Termino por robarle a su madre un poquito de su perfume, amaba ese perfume, era exquisito, ese olor le hacía sentir mucho más bella y atractiva. Se puso sus sandalias y se precipito a la salida de su casa.

-¡Hinata! –llamó su progenitora.

-¿Hai?- contestó parándose en seco en la salida.

-¿Podrías ocuparte de tu hermana por un ratito? Tengo que ir a ver un cliente…prometo no tardar ¿sí?

-¡Pero mama!...-protestó, pero vio los ojos suplicantes de su madre y suspiró – Haaiii…- contestó sin mucho ánimo, rodando los ojos al cielo, sabía que no podía negarse.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana menor. Había pasado su niñez pidiendo una hermanita, pero ahora, a sus 16…una hermanita de ocho meses no era tan agradable…una cosa era segura, su madre se ahorraba una buena lana en niñera gracias a sus servicios.

Se acercó a la cuna donde Hanabi se sostenía del barandal con una mano y de la otra chupaba su jirafa de plástico. La ojiperla se tapó la cara y luego la descubrió de repente.

-¡Hanabi fea! – dijo y le saco la lengua, la bebe rio.

– Dije…- Repitió su gesto - ¡Hanabi fea! – La beba se carcajeo al momento de ser sorprendida una vez más por su hermana mayor.

Hinata tapo de nuevo su cara, pero esta vez no la destapo, se había quedado pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana en la escuela ¿Porque tenía que ser tan tonta, insegura y cobarde?

Durante unas milésimas de segundos su mente la arrastro una vez más a la jaula de soledad en la que estaba desde la muerte de su padre meses antes, esa jaula fría y obscura de la cual no lograba escapar y que le arrebata cada momento feliz que vivía, manteniéndole en las sombras, ocultándole cualquier rayos de luz...frio y obscuridad, era lo único que podía sentir, exactamente la sensación que había tenido ese fatídico día.

Su mente le llevo algunos recuerdos de su amado padre. Recuerdos que guardaba de él como su tesoro más grande. Él había sido sin duda, el hombre más bueno del mundo, Inteligente, honesto, chistoso, afectuoso. Recordaba con cariño lo amable y tierno que era con su madre y esperaba algún día, el rubio de sus sueños llegara a amarla de tal manera. Aun lo extrañaba demasiado. Su padre estaba tan feliz de que ella lograra sacar la beca para la mejor escuela de bachiller que tenía la cuidad, pero él no había estado ahí para ver su logro, esa primavera, a pesar de que las flores de cerezo florecían como cada año, ella solo podía sentir frio. Todo había perdido su color, su calidez, su aroma, su sabor.

Y entonces, su mente juguetona, a la velocidad de la luz, le recordó el primer día de bachiller. A un blondo risueño y amable que había iluminado su primer día de clases, devolviéndole el color al cielo, el calor de la primavera, el olor de las flores y los hermosos cantos de las aves con un solo hola y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese rubio le había devuelto el color a su mundo.

Si tan solo ella pudiera ser la mitad de bonita de lo que era Sakura Haruno, quizás así, Naruto se fijaría en ella…Si tan solo perdiera unas cuentas libritas, dejaría de ser la más llenita del salón…Si tan solo pudiera ser su amiga y demostrarle que a pesar de todo, ella también tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer…

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo durante esas milésimas de segundo, mientras le ocultaba su rostro a su hermanita.

La beba con sus manitas jaló las manos de su hermana mayor para descubrir nuevamente su rostro y luego se empezó a carcajear.

– Vale, vale, no eres tan fea… – expresó Hinata al verla reír y haciéndola salir de golpe de la obscuridad en la cual se estaba hundiendo.

Tomó a su hermana en los brazos y le dio un besote en sus regordetas mejillas rosas. Se fue a la cocina y se puso a hervir un poco de leche con vainilla y miel. Ya tenía bastante práctica cuidando de Hanabi, su madre había tenido que tomar las riendas de la casa desde que su padre había fallecido. No podía sentirse más que orgullosa de ella, si había una mujer fuerte y valiente en este mundo, sin duda, era su madre y lo único que podía hacer por esa mujer valerosa era ayudarla en todo lo que podía y traerle las mejores notas de la escuela. Hanabi terminó por dormirse en sus brazos mientras bebía su leche. Después de acostarla en su cuna, se dirigió al comedor.

-¡WAHH que calor! – suspiró mientras se sentaba, julio era sin duda uno de los meses más calurosos. Tomó las tiras de colores y una pluma que tenía en el kotatsu y empezó a escribir una multitud de tanzakus. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida sobre la mesita de madera.

.

-¡Hija! ¡Ya vine! Lo siento, la cita se prolongó más de lo que esperaba…

La madre miro a su hija mayor durmiendo tranquilamente, la mujer empezó a leer las tiras de papel de colores y sonrió. Uno de sus deseos se repetía desde hacía ya varios días.

\- Hinata… ¿aun iras a los fuegos artificiales con los de tu salón? – Preguntó suavemente mientras la despertaba, la chica se enderezo de repente. Miro la hora, las 9h07, aún tenía tiempo de llegar si se apuraba, con un poco de suerte el autobús no tardaría demasiado.

-¡Mamá me voy! – Dijo apresurándose a la salida…luego regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos, tomó las tiras de papel, salió al mini jardín que tenían, las colgó en el árbol de bambú, juntó sus manos y cantó rápidamente rogando para que se cumplieran sus deseos y salió corriendo.

Los fuegos artificiales aun no empezaban cuando la chica llegó agitada por la carrera que había tenido que dar para llegar a la cita. El chico nuevo se le acercó, pero ella aun no lograba recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ay! Tendré que ponerme hacer ejercicio…- Comentó para ella misma.

\- Pensé que no llegarías… – Le dijo sonriéndole amablemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa – Te vez muy linda con ese yukata – Sintió que su mejillas quemaban, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos…mucho menos viniendo de chicos.

– Arigatou…Itachi-kun…- Un ligero viento sopló, en los labios del azabache se dibujó una leve curvatura.

-Hueles a bebe y vainilla…- Dijo

-¿Ah!? – Hinata se olio a ella misma – ¡Aahh no puede ser!… me puse el perfume de mi madre para sentirme un poco más…mmm ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Bella? ¿Atractiva? ¿Sexy?...- Hinata bajo los hombros, derrotada – y en vez de eso, termino sintiéndome como cría gracias al talco y la leche del moco de mi hermanita…

-Hehehe ¡hola Hinata! – Interrumpió Naruto que había escuchado la conversación sin querer y le había causado gracias lo que venía de decir aquella chica tan seria y que nunca hablaba en clase. Se acercó para saludarla y el muy ladino le planto un repentino beso justo debajo de su oreja, casi en su cuello, en donde pudo tomar una bocanada de su aroma.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Hueles a bebe y vainilla! – Constató burlón, dejando escapar una sonora risa.

Hinata sonrojo hasta las orejas y quedó hecha una estatua de sal. Su cerebro aún estaba procesando la caricia que había sentido por el aliento de Naruto sobre su piel. Una corriente de electricidad la había recorrido hasta el estómago, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por una fracción de segundos.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron justo en ese momento. Naruto la volteo a ver de reojo y en sus labios no pudo impedir que se dibujara una sonrisa. El olor que desprendía era muy dulce.

Un ruido sordo lo hizo sobresaltar, sin saber cómo, estaba en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo una señora rubia que venía de salvarlo de recibir un fuego que había salido inexplicablemente sobre él.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la ojiperla preocupada.

-hehe…vaya…eso fue raro…-dijo aun en shock.

.

.

.

**Bueno, aqui lo dejo por el momento, si les gusto, esperen un proximo episodio, por fis no olviden dejar sus reviews! :) Sayonara **


	3. A traves del espejo Cap 3

**Ohayo! aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A traves del espejo Capitulo 3**

.

.

.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

La mano de Naruto buscaba el despertador sobre la mesa de noche. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama. No había podido dormir bien, era raro, no era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla que a pesar de no recordarla le dejaba esa sensación de tristeza…Esa impresión de que estaba perdiendo algo importante, pero no sabía que…Su mirada se dirigió al calendario. La fecha estaba rodeaba varias veces con tinta roja.

**7 de julio, 2008**

Naruto bajo corriendo a la cocina, con la misma energía de siempre.

-Buenos días abuela Tsunade!

-Buenos días Señorito Naruto.

-Abuela porque siempre eres tan formal! Solo dime Naruto! Odio que me digas señorito…

-Señorito, en primera no soy su abuela, sino la ama de llaves y en segunda usted es el señorito de la casa – el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Ya bajaron mis padres?

-Su padre se fue a trabajar desde hace una hora, llegara tarde, y su madre acaba de irse al gimnasio y después ira al salón de belleza y creo que toda la tarde estará en su club… – Naruto hizo una mueca por lo que Tsunade dejo de dar el horario de su madre, para verlos necesitaba prácticamente sacar una cita y por si las dudas con dos meses de anticipación.

No tenía ni el más mínimo recuerdo de ellos dos juntos y felices. Su padre siempre ocupado y severo y su madre, bueno solo le importaba una cosa, su imagen ante la alta sociedad. Naruto a veces se preguntaba para que lo habían tenido, si ninguno nunca tuvo tiempo para él. Hasta hacia un año, odiaba estar en su casa, pero desde que Tsunade había llegado un año atrás, podía sentir un poco ese ambiente familiar que le faltaba.

-Abuela! Hoy iremos al parque de diversiones! – dijo Naruto frotando sus palmas entre ellas. Era su último año de bachillerato, y con Asuma-sensei habían decidido hacer algo especial. Por mayoría de votos se había decido el parque de diversiones.

-Hoy pienso declarármele abuela!…Si vieras lo hermosa que es…- Naruto saco su cel, busco algo y le mostro la pantalla de su celular – Simplemente bella, no!? – Dijo y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios– Me gusta…tiene unas caderas hermosas… – dijo haciendo la seña de una botella de coca-cola.

-Niño…el amor no solo es belleza exterior…

-Si! Si! Ya sé, me lo has dicho mil veces abuela! Esta todo ese rollo de la belleza interior, etc, etc, etc…pero…debes admitir que ella está bien buena! – Sonría pícaro, Tsunade, le iba a dar un pescozón pero Naruto se quitó justo a tiempo y empezó a reír.

-Yo no admitiré nada mocoso mal educado- dijo la rubia fingiendo indignación.

-jajajaja …aaaah! si! Antes de que se me olvide! – Dijo el rubio acercándosele para darle un besote en la mejilla – Feliz Aniversario! Hoy has oficialmente aguantado a los Uzumaki por un año! Es un record! - Rio- Sé que mis padres jamás dicen ese tipo de cosas, pero yo quiero decirte que estoy muy contento de que estés con nosotros! Siempre me cuidas, me mimas…eres como mi ángel abuela! – Dijo Naruto haciéndola sonreír. Era extraño, pero Tsunade, lo había salvado un año antes de salir muy mal herido por un fuego artificial perdido, como casualidad del destino, ella estaba en busca de trabajo en aquel entonces y su padre en agradecimiento, le había ofrecido el puesto de ama de llaves en la mansión Uzumaki.

El rubio subió a su cuarto como rayo para vestirse, se encontrarían todos los del salón a las 9 de la mañana en la entrada del parque de diversiones.

Todos estaban ahí. Solo faltaba la chica de ojos perla.

-No te preocupes, no tardará en llegar… – le dijo Naruto al azabache que no dejaba de ver su reloj – Además tiene mi número de celular, ayer le dije que llamara si llegaba a pasar algo…aun no comprendo cómo es que no tienes celular Itachi!…un celular! Por kami…todo el mundo tiene uno…

-No todo el mundo tiene un padre adinerado que cumple todos los caprichos de su niño bonito…Naruto.

-Baaah!…Aun así…un celular…no creo que salga tan caro…– Su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolo.

-Si? …mmm…bueno…bien le diré a Asuma-Sensei…en cuanto llegues llámame y te diremos en donde estamos…- El rubio colgó.

\- Bueno pues creo que no tiene caso seguir esperando, Hinata llegara más tarde…su madre le pidió cuidar a su hermana…

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada después de la orden del sensei, todos, menos Itachi. Naruto se voltio hacia él.

-Que sucede?

-La esperare aquí…

-No es necesario, ella llamara cuando llegue y nos alcanzara…

-Aun así…prefiero esperarla aquí…

-Porque no vas a buscarla en tu carro Naruto? Sera más rápido…– Dijo Sasuke entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-Yo? Porque yo? Porque no vas tú? Tú también tienes carro…quieres tener la ventaja quedándote solo con Sakura, cierto, Teme!?

-Claro que no dobe! Ya sé que estás enamorado de ella…pero yo jamás hablo con Hinata!…Admite que sería raro que yo fuera por ella… - Naruto lo veía escéptico – En cambio tu…bueno te dio clases particulares en las tardes durante todo el año pasado…uuuuu – se burlo

-Idiota! Además, sabes que fue porque kakashi Sensei me obligo y no fue por mi gusto! Mis notas iban muy mal!…- se defendió pero pudo sentir que las mejillas le quemaban un poquitito.

-No se preocupen…yo iré a buscarla– dijo Itachi dándose la media vuelta, cansado de escuchar lo que ese par decía y se dirigió a la parada de autobús que estaba cerca de ahí.

Naruto lo vio sentarse en la banquilla de la parada de autobús. Verlo ahí, solo, sentado esperando el transporte colectivo, lo inquieto…deja vu? Se voltio para alcanzar a los demás que ya estaban comprando sus entradas, pero no podía impedirse voltear a verlo. Los demás seguían avanzando riendo sin ninguna preocupación…tenía la ligera impresión de que él podría incrustarse entre ellos perfectamente, sabía que podía alcanzarlos y seguir caminando como si nada, pero su mirada volvía hacia aquel chico, se volvió a sentir igual que al despertar de su pesadilla esa mañana.

-Que pasa dobe? – Dijo Sasuke cuando vio que Naruto se había quedado parado unos metros atrás, hesitando.

-mmmm…Luego los alcanzo!…- dijo dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba sentado Itachi.

-Dobe!? – llamo Sasuke alzando las manos sin comprender lo que le sucedía a su mejor amigo, pero el rubio ya se había ido.

.

-Ni siquiera tienes cel, si ella sale de su casa antes de que llegues, ni te enteraras…aaah – suspiro- y si no fuera por ella…no hubiera pasado el año…- dijo sentándose al lado de el…- vamos! –Dijo sacando las llaves de su auto- Sera más rápido en carro…

-Prefiero tomar el autobús…

-Teme…eso de tomar el autobús no es lo mío…

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras –replico cortante

-Aay! está bien!… iremos en autobús!…- dijo Naruto irritado

Despues de eso, el azabache simplemente se quedó mirando el cielo despejado sin hacerle caso. El rubio lo imito, Itachi podía pasar horas así, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, a veces se preguntaba qué demonios le podía pasar por la cabeza mientras lo hacía. Su aura podía ser extremadamente fría, tanto que le hacía sentir escalofríos. No comprendía como Hinata siendo una chica tan cálida, soportaba a un tipo como él.

.

Hinata sudaba la gota gorda mientras reparaba el escalón de la entrada de su casa. Itachi la llamo cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta de madera del minúsculo jardín de su casa.

-Oh! Itachi-kun! No te hubieses molestado en venir! Yo los iba a alcanzar cuan…- se quedó callada al verlo seguido del chico dorado.

– N-Naruto-kun! –intento arreglar un poco su cabello con nerviosismo.

-Hola Hinata!...- contesto Naruto sonriente

-Oh! Chicos!… me hubieran dicho que vendrían!…yo…me hubiese puesto algo más lindo en vez de mi viejo overol… quizás me hubiese visto un poco más…mmm femenina reparando el escalón?… - Dijo sin pensar riendo nerviosa, el rubio rio.

-Nana…- interrumpió una pequeña de 20 meses sujetándose de la ropa de Hinata. Aun se frotaba los ojos…

-Hanabi! Como escapaste de la cuna?- pregunto la ojiperla – En fin, da igual! Bueno Itachi tú ya la conoces…Naruto ella es el moco de mi hermanita…Hanabi - dijo la ojiperla

-Naduto! – Hinata enrojeció al extremo.

-Wow! Repitió mi nombre con solo oírlo una vez! Que inteligente es! Igualita que su hermana – Dijo el rubio acercándose a la beba, Itachi solo rodo los ojos al cielo, Hinata dio gracias en su interior de que Naruto no fuera el chico más chispa del salón, la niña se escondió detrás de ella instantáneamente.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun…le tiene miedo a los desconocidos…

-Naduto! – Volvió a decir la niña – Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra…cuantas veces no había dicho el nombre del rubio en presencia de Hanabi contándole lo hermoso que se veía en la escuela cuando hacia bromas o jugaba basket o simplemente comía su almuerzo…afortunadamente el vocabulario de su hermana era limitado…sino la echaría de cabeza.

-Pasen…no se queden ahí…quieren algo de tomar? …solo tengan cuidado con el escalón…si se caen…se los advierto, no podre pagar indemnizaciones…- dijo y se odio a ella misma, cuando estaba nerviosa podía decir toda una sarta de tonterías al minuto…

-Nana…- se quejó la niña con un puchero

-Que sucede Habani?

-Naanaaa! – repitió medio chillona y extendiéndole las manos. Hinata la tomo en sus brazos…Por Kami, tenía a Naruto en su casa…y tenía que verla en su peor facha, haciéndola de niñera.

-mmm huele bien!- dijo el azabache al entrar a la casa.

-Oh No! La comida! – Grito Hinata corriendo a la cocina! Por suerte la apago justo a tiempo antes de que se quemara.

-Lo siento…estaba terminando dos tres cosillas mientras esperaba a mi madre…sé que cuando regrese estará cansada, ha trabajado mucho en estos días…pero ella no debe de tardar…pueden sentarse a ver la tele si quieren…

-Necesitas ayuda? – Propuso Itachi

-No! No! De veras está bien…yo ya casi termino…solo falta arreglar el escalón y…

-Lo arreglare yo – Dijo el azabache arrebatándole el martillo con una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su cabeza mientras le sonreía amablemente viéndola a los ojos. Hinata intentaba alcanzar el martillo, pero le era imposible, Itachi era demasiado alto, tanto que ella parecía una chiquilla a su lado.

-No! En verdad Itachi! Yo lo hago…dame eso…yo sé hacerlo…siempre hago las reparaciones de la casa…dame eso… - insistía la chica mientras estirabas las manos pero le era en vano recuperar el martillo de las manos de Itachi, su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre ella y opto por dejar su lucha contra el azabache, después de todo, a nadie le gusta parecer un enano.

Naruto no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había entrado a la casa. Se dio cuenta que en realidad, a pesar de que él y Hinata se habían visto durante un año, cada semana en la biblioteca de la escuela para estudiar, no sabía nada de ella. Se sintió un tanto incómodo, su casa podía caber 6 veces en la suya…pensándolo bien, quizás cabía un poco más. Voltio a ver al chico de pelo negro que contrariamente a él parecía estar muy cómodo en ese ambiente, hizo una mueca de desagrado y miro hacia otro lado.

-Wow…tienes muchos libros! – exclamo acercándose al librero que había llamado su atención en la pequeña sala.

-Eran…de mi padre…- dijo la chica con un tono un poco opaco.

-Ve a ducharte en lo que termino esto y en cuanto llegue tu madre nos vamos enseguida…- interrumpio Itachi, cambiando el tema.

-Está bien! no tardare…puedes agarrar uno si quieres y leer un rato…son muy buenos… - le dijo al ojiazul solo por cortesía, porque sabía que a él no le gustaba leer, al mismo tiempo prendió la tele, una musiquita infantil empezó a escucharse, le dio una mamila a su hermana y esta se quedó quietecita mirando la tele, como un verdadero angelito.

– hmm...Naruto…puedes…solo mirar que no haga ningún desastre, por favor?

-Claro! No hay problema! – Dijo el chico sonriente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

El bendito programa estaba tan aburrido y el cansancio por la mala noche que había tenido era tal, que sus ojos se cerraron en menos de 15 minutos…

-Ay! Itachi! Eres un verdadero ángel! Siempre vienes y ayudas a mi niña! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas llegado a esa escuela…Hinata siempre estaba sola y se sentía completamente fuera de lugar entre todos esos niños mimados…- la lejana voz femenina empezó a sacarlo de su sueño…

Al entrar, la madre se quedó sin habla…Hanabi, quien sabe cómo, había derramado y batido en el piso toda su leche, había arrancado todas los petalos de las flores que tenían en la sala y estaba sentada en medio de un poco de tierra que había sacado de la maceta mientras degustaba esta misma con sus manitas. La madre corrió hacia la pequeña para quitarle la tierra de la boca.

Hinata llego justo en ese momento. Naruto tenía los ojos redondos del shock. Como alguien tan chiquito podía causar tanto desastre en tan poco tiempo?

-Gomene okaasan!…solo la deje sola por un momento! – La chica se apresuró a buscar la escoba y el trapeador.

-Está bien Hinata, no te preocupes…mejor váyanse a su excursión, yo me ocupare de limpiar…ustedes ya están bastante en retardo por mi culpa…

Naruto se paró del sofá apenado, hizo varias reverencias disculpándose. La señora solo abanico la mano para indicarles que se fueran.

.

-Wah! Tu hermana es un huracán! Como diablos hizo todo eso en tan poco tiempo? –Decía Naruto sosteniéndose del tubo del autobús, aún seguía en shock. La chica bufo.

-Te dije que era un moco…un muy molesto moc… - el chofer dio un frenon repentino y siguieron claxon y recordatorios de abuelas y mamacitas por parte de los conductores, se habían salvado de una gran carambola, pero el frenon fue tan repentino y seco que todos los pasajeros se desestabilizaron y la ojiperla no fue la excepción, termino cayendo encima de Naruto, aplastándolo por completo, y no es que estuviera muy gordita, pero tampoco era una de las anoréxicas de su escuela.

-Gomene! – Decía el tomatito apenado

-Oh…demonios…-se quejaba Naruto intentando soportar el dolor en su entrepierna – eres un imán a las desgracias? Siempre que estoy cerca de ti me ocurre algo…- dijo mientras la chica lo miraba con sus grandes ojos perla verdaderamente preocupada.

-E-Estas bien?

-si…pero estaría mejor si…- la chica abrió los ojos aún más anhelando saber cómo podía ayudarlo –… si…te quitaras de encima de mí…

-oh por kami! Lo siento! – dijo riendo nerviosa… Itachi se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, ignorando completamente a Naruto que no podía pararse por el dolor que aun sentía en sus…muy preciadas joyas familiares…

-odio el transporte en común – dijo Naruto refunfuñando.

.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones, Naruto comunico con Sasuke para saber dónde estaba todo el grupo. Ya era medio día.

Hinata estaba pálida. Odiaba entrar a la casa embrujada. De chica había entrado una vez con su padre y se había jurado nunca más regresar.

-Que sucede? – Inquiero Itachi.

-eeettooo….creo que…mejor esperare aquí…

-Vamos!...Todas las chicas van…no querrás ser la única miedosa del grupo, o si? – desafío Naruto antes de alejarse de ellos y ponerse al principio de la fila para ser el primero en entrar con su mejor amigo y la pelirosa.

Hinata se les quedo viendo, no podía pasar por una cobarde en frente de Naruto…voltio a ver a su amigo, que la alentó con una sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo…

-Arigatou Itachi-kun! – Expresó frunciendo la cara a causa de la tortura que la esperaba.

Aferrada a su brazo entro al obscuro lugar y cerró los ojos, por nada del mundo los abriría. Iba a ciegas en aquel laberinto. De vez en cuando escuchaba que salían algunos de los animadores disfrazados seguramente con trajes horribles, escuchaba los gritos de las demás, los ruidos que hacían era espantosos, por lo que la imaginación de Hinata estaba a mil por hora, aun así, seguía cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, y termino por abrir un poquito uno de ellos, parecía que esos demonios solo estaban esperando a que entreabriera uno de sus ojos, porque un horrible personaje salto en frente de ella, espantándola, haciendo que reculara del sobresalto, el desastre se armó entre el grupillo de estudiantes, las otras chicas gritaban, los chicos reían y todos empezaron a correr. En el alborotola empujaron haciendo que perdiera su agarre.

-Itachi! – Grito desesperada! Un chico con un maquillaje espantoso se le paro en frente, impidiéndole el paso, empezo a avanzar lentamente sobre ella como para atraparla, trago duro, en su miedo retrocedió rápidamente y topo repentinamente con alguien justo detrás de ella!

-AAAAAAAHHH! – grito aterrada con todas sus fuerzas, encogió los brazos y se tapó el rostro, quedo helada, sin poder moverse ni un centímetro más, mientras que en el borde de sus ojos cerrados empezaban a aparecer unas diminutas gotas cristalinas y justo en ese instante, sintió unos firmes brazos enlazarla.

-No tengas miedo, solo están disfrazados…además, no pueden tocarte…- La ojiperla se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Naruto en su oído. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración en su nuca. Como por arte de magia aquel horrible lugar le pareció ser el cielo y su miedo se desvaneció por completo.

Naruto la estrecho un poco más en sus brazos. Tuvo ese sentimiento que le encanta a los hombres de ser el macho alfa dominante y protector. Sin dejar de estrecharla, la saco de aquel lugar rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no pensé que tendrías tanto miedo…- Explicó con ternura, al estar afuera.

-Está bien… en realidad debería de ser un poco más valiente…pero me aterra todo lo que es de fantasmas…demonios y zombies…en fin…todo ese tipo de cosas horrorosas – dijo imitando una voz siniestra…

-jeje…está bien, a donde quieres ir? Tu escoges! Yo simplemente te seguiré, hoy tengo demasiadas cosas que hacerme perdonar por ti!

La ojiperla voltio a ver la gran rueda de la fortuna mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No…todo, menos eso…no me gustan las alturas!

-Me encantan las alturas!

-Pero yo las odio!

-Dijiste que podía escoger lo que quería y que tu solo seguirías…acaso no tiene palabra señor Uzumaki?

-Pero…eso es simplemente demasiado alto...- se quejó el rubio. La ojiperla lo jalo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta aquel juego.

El blondo escondió su rostro en la espalda de la chica. No quería voltear a ver nada a su alrededor desde que se había empezado a mover la rueda.

-Así que el fuerte y valeroso Uzumaki Naruto le tiene miedo a la alturas?

-mmmm – se quejaba el blondo como cachorrito, mientras seguía disimulando su rostro entre sus largos cabellos azules, haciéndole enajenarse con su delicioso y dulce aroma, en realidad, ya no estaba tan seguro si se escondía por miedo o porque quería seguir embriagándose de ese olor de bebé y vainilla.

.

Naruto quería besar el suelo al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna. Hinata moría de la risa, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el blondo tenía aquella fobia.

-Hey! Los andábamos buscando desde hace rato! – Grito Sasuke – Iremos al Platillo volador, vienen? – Naruto y Hinata se voltearon a ver, ese juego solo daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas…los dos negaron energéticamente con la cabeza…

-Tener nauseas? No gracias! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo de ahí prendidos de una risa incontrolable, Hinata le dio a Naruto un golpecito en la frente como si tocara una puerta.

-Que haces?

-Toco madera…dijimos lo mismo al mismo tiempo…así que podemos pedir un deseo si tocamos rapidamente madera - dijo tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Eso es no en amable Hinata-chan! – dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-Oh lo siento! no quería ofenderte!…- dijo preocupada perdiendo immediatamente la curvatura en sus labios

-jajaja es demasiado fácil hacerte sentir mal –dijo burlón, le saco la lengua.

-Naruto…BAKA! – Dijo echándose a reír con el rubio

Sin darse cuenta el ocaso se empezó a dibujar en el horizonte.

-Karaoke!- Dijeron al unisonido dirigiéndose a la sala que había estaba por ahí.

-Rifles – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo emocionados como chiquillos después de haberse acabado la voz de tanto cantar.

\- Juro que no saldré de aquí sin un peluche! – siguió el rubio enérgico. Pero después de varios intentos, no lograban ganar nada.

-Naruto…quizás solo deberíamos ir a comprarnos un helado…- dijo Hinata un poco apenada por cortar la diversión, ya no le quedaba mucho dinero como para seguir despilfarrándolo en aquellos juegos trucados.

-Pero mi peluche?...- se quejó - mmm…ok… un helado…está muy bien! – termino admitiendo su compañero después de recordar que probablemente a Hinata no le daban tanta semanada como a él.

-Que sabor quieren – pregunto el heladero, los dos barrieron el mostrador y sus miradas detuvieron en ese helado de color azul que tenía trocitos de colores y que no parecía ser muy popular.

-Bubble gum! –dijeron sonrientes

-Son…gemelos? – pregunto el hombre que los atendía, los dos estudiantes se voltearon ver extrañados…

-Naahhh… -negaron y voltearon a ver al lado contrario, tratándose de ocultar entre ellos el sonrojo que había seguramente aparecido en sus mejillas.

Las estrellas se podían apreciar mientras Hinata caminaba al lado le blondo feliz llenando sus pulmones del cálido aroma del verano, no se había sentido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. La adolescente se detuvo al ver a Itachi, solo, sentado en una de las banquillas del parque observando aquellas luces en el infinito. Se sintió mal, había abandonado a su mejor amigo todo el día, sabiendo que él, odiaba tener que lidiar con todos esos "niños riquillos y engreídos" y que había ido solo porque ella se lo había pedido.

-Vamos a comer algo! Estoy muriendo de hambre- propuso Naruto

-Lo siento Naruto-kun…creo que tendrá que ser para otro día, si? - La chica se despidió del rubio agachando su cabeza rápidamente y corrió hacia al azabache, se sentó a su lado y lo imito.

\- Gomene Itachi-kun…– Dijo la peliazul sintiéndose la peor de las amigas. El Azabache acerco su mano a su cabeza y empezó a revolotear su cabello provocando que Hinata riera intentando escapar al ataque que Itachi le hacía para dejarla completamente despeinada, pero al final termino jalándola hacia el para abrazarla y hacerle saber que no tenia de que preocuparse. A pesar de tener una personalidad fría y seria, él siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien.

Naruto se le quedo viendo aquellos dos que parecían llevarse muy bien y por un momento envidio aquella complicidad que parecía haber entre ambos. Hinata nunca había sido la chica más bonita del salón, cierto, pero las ganas de conocerla eran cada vez más grandes. Realmente tenía ganas de ser su amigo.

La mirada del ojiazul se desvió para ver a la pelirosa que había estado persiguiendo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y suspiro. Quizás ese no era el mejor día para declarársele, después de todo.

.

.

.

**Continuara :) Dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

**Y gracias por sus comentarios :) me han motivado espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de su agrado**

**Sayonara**


	4. A traves del espejo Cap 4

**Hola, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, Aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A traves del espejo Capitulo 4**

.

.

.

* * *

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

Naruto se levantó emocionado a pesar de haber tenido una mala noche. No le importaba si había tenido esa pesadilla una vez más, solo había una cosa que ocupaba su mente. Se apresuró a vestirse y salió de su casa como viento en popa. Alcanzo a ver la fecha en su calendario.

**7 de Julio 2009**

Llego a la universidad y vio a su mejor amiga sentada en la hierba al lado de Itachi, hizo una mueca, ese chico la seguía por todos lados como una sombra. En su egoísmo pensaba que Hinata no necesitaba dos mejores amigos.

-Ohayou! – Dijo enérgicamente. La ojiperla levanto su mirada y acomodo sus lentes en su lugar con su dedo índice.

-Ohayou…- contesto antes de que una sonrisa adornara sus labios instantáneamente. Itachi solo le levanto las cejas. El y Naruto no se llevaban bien, pero se soportaban por ella.

-Vendrás al festival con nosotros!? – pregunto Hinata con sus ojos sonrientes.

-hmmm…lo siento, no creo que vaya con ustedes…hoy tengo otros planes…- sonrió como borreguito a medio morir – Estaba esperando un poco antes de decirles, pero ya no aguanto las ganas! Sakura y yo cumplimos 1 semana de ser novios! Tandam! No se lo esperaban eh? - Ninguno de sus dos interlocutores dijo nada, Hinata se había quedado en shock después del balde de agua fría que acaba de recibir – Porque esas caras largas?

-hehe no, no es nada…-rio nerviosa - felicidades… - dijo intentando sonreír lo mejor que podía –Oh! miren es tardísimo! –dijo segúnella viendo su reloj – lo siento…me tengo que ir a la biblioteca! Se me olvido que tengo que dar clases! – Se paró rápidamente recogió sus cosas y apresuro su paso para salir de la vista de Naruto lo antes posible.

Al sentirse resguardada de su mirada, se paró recargándose sobre una pared, su mano tapaba su boca, como si haciendo eso pudiera callar el intenso dolor que le punzaba el pecho, pero era en vano, las gruesas lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas, el mundo a su alrededor se empezó a obscurecer. Sintió las miradas de la gente sobre ella, quiso desaparecer, esfumarse por completo, se apresuró sin pensar hacia la calle, no podía dejar que la vieran así. Un chillido sordo de carro se escuchó.

La ojiperla sintió que su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos. Una mano había detenido esa carrera loca que estaba a punto de emprender, si no fuera por esa fuerte mano sosteniéndola, ella quizás hubiera tenido otro final ese día. No pudo impedirse empezar a sollozar sin control. Itachi la giro hacia a él. Tomo su rostro, le quito dulcemente sus lentes y limpio las lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas.

-No llores…Él es un tonto…no se da cuenta de lo hermosos que son esos ojos perla detrás de esos lentejuelos…- Hinata escondió su rostro en su pecho, Itachi la enlazo para estrecharla un poco más. Al dejarse mecer en sus brazos se llenó de paz una incomprensible, ni siquiera cuando visitaba a su padre sentía tal paz. El azabache era como su puerto de descanso. No importaba lo triste que estuviera, lo chiquita que se sintiera, él parecía envolverla, cubrirla, protegerla, y sacarla de la obscuridad en la que siempre se hundía, llenándola de esa paz profunda.

.

Naruto se había quedado preocupado, Hinata se había ido demasiado rápido, a veces simplemente no la entendía. Se paró y apresuro el paso para poder alcanzarla, en el camino vio a la pelirosa que venía caminando a la par de su mejor amigo, los dos se sonreían recíprocamente mientras platicaban muy amenamente. Por un momento el rubio sintió que ya había estado en esa encrucijada. Que tenía que hacer?

Ir con su novia para hacer lo planeado sabiendo que su mejor amiga había salido casi corriendo por quien sabe qué razón…no, eso no le parecía la mejor opción. Aunque tuviera que tomar la misma decisión mil veces, siempre iría tras ella…él lo sabía muy bien.

.

-Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntaba Itachi cuando llego Naruto tras ellos.

-Que te sucede? –Dijo. La ojiperla se sintió sonrojar…seguramente tenía los ojos hinchados, porque Naruto tenía que verla siempre en su peor momento.

-N-Nada! Estoy bien! – dijo secándose los ojos lo mejor que podía con su camiseta. El rubio trago duro. Quien hacia llorar a su amiga de esa forma?

-Teme! La estás haciendo llorar! – acuso Naruto, el azabache le hizo ojos asesinos, el blondo sabía muy bien que él jamás la haría llorar.

-No Naruto! No es culpa de Itachi!…- replico ella

-Entonces porque lloras?

-N-No te preocupes, es solo por…por un tonto!...-termino por decir

-De veras? Que te hizo ese tonto? Quien es para que le parta la cara?!

-No! No te preocupes, de verdad!…no es su culpa…ya te dije que solo es un tonto…

-Está bien, si no me quieres decir lo respetare…pero…por kami Hinata, la próxima vez ten más confianza en mí…- Naruto frunció el ceño, no gustaba verla triste - quieres que vayamos a tomar un café? Hoy, el idiota de Itachi y yo te haremos reír todo el día!- afirmo

-Yo no soy payaso de nadie idiota! - replico el azabache molesto de que Naruto tomara decisiones por el

-Yo tampoco…pero por Hinata…podemos hacer una excepción…

-No deberías de estar con Sakura en estos momentos?- cuestiono el azabache

-mmm…Probablemente…pero dudo que en estos momentos sea una buena compañía para ella, no me iré hasta ver tus ojos reír Hinata-chan! – dijo sonriéndole con cariño

.

Hinata reía de las tonterías que el rubio hacia y que obligaba a hacer al pobre de Itachi. Aun no comprendía como el azabache, siendo tan serio, se prestaba a los jueguitos tontos de Naruto. Habían estado vagando todo la mañana y habían llegado hasta un mirador.

El blondo se acercó al vacío y se sostuvo fuertemente del barandal, desafiando su miedo de las alturas.

-SOOYY GUAPOOO E INTELIGENTEEEEE– grito a todo pulmón haciendo que las miradas de las pocas personas que estaban por ahí se posaran en el– aaaaahh! se siente bien! Inténtalo Itachi!

-No gracias, ya he hecho suficientes tonterías por hoy…

-Entonces inténtalo tu Hinata!-el tonto rubio hizo un mal movimiento y resbalo, por un poquito estuvo a punto de irse al vacío, pero el azabache lo detuvo de una mano.

-Ah!...eso estuvo cerca…-dijo Naruto espantado, Hinata tenía los ojos exorbitados del susto, estaba a punto del infarto.

-Ten cuidado! –regaño

-ya!ya! estoy bien! Aquí tu ángel me salvo jejejeje – Dijo sarcastico. Hinata le saco la lengua, para la mama de la joven, Itachi era un ángel y Naruto solo un idiota engreído que no servía para nada…su progenitora no podía ocultar su clara preferencia por el azabache.

-Todavia puedo soltarse si no estas contento.

-No!- dijo agarrandose de su gabarnida negra que siempre traia - ...Por kami Itachi...no aguantas ni una broma...en fin! inténtalo Hinata! Pero no te caigas! - continuo

-Pero…que tengo que gritar?

-No lo sé…lo que quieras…puedes gritar…estoy loca…. Itachi baka…o Naruto es guapo…lo que quieras…

-jeje...no, no me atrevo…

-O gritas o...me dices quien es el que te hizo llorar hoy en la mañana….- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazo.

-Ah me estas retando?! Bien… -Dijo Hinata cruzando sus brazos y desafiándolo también con la mirada – Entonces...grito! – dijo acercándose al mirador. Se agarró del barandal y lleno sus pulmones – NAAARUTOOOO BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA!- la chica retomo aire al terminar de gritar…- Es cierto que libera!

-No tenías por qué gritar que soy un baka Hinata-chan! – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja eso ha sido lo más chistoso del día, Naruto baka! – comento Itachi riendo sinceramente, lo que extraño al insultado, era difícil sacarle una risa a ese aguafiestas.

-Eres mala Hinata-chan…- dijo el rubio enfurruñado, Hinata solo rio tiernamente

El celular del rubio vibro, leyó el mensaje texto. Lo cerro sin comentar nada.

-Está bien Naruto…deberías de ir a alcanzarla…

-Estas segura?…Estarás bien?...

-Claro que si…Itachi se quedara conmigo…Anda! ve!

-Bueno...pero si pasa algo avísame, de acuerdo? – Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer. La sonrisa de la ojiperla desapareció con él y fue remplazada por un gran pesar en su pecho.

.

Hinata llego a su casa, un carro de policías estaba estacionado. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. La última vez que había sucedido eso, era porque su padre había sufrido un infarto en el metro, se lo habían llegado a anunciar a su madre…las cosas son tan inexplicables en la vida que ese mismo día, ella estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente de autobús, varias personas habían fallecido en aquel suceso, aquello era sin duda lo más horrible que pudiera recordar, aun tenia pesadillas en la noche de ese fatídico día. Jamás había visto la muerte tan cerca y le hubiera gustado jamás conocerla. Ese día, por casualidad del destino, fue arrastrada afuera del autobús por un hombre alto y nada amable, jamás pudo verle el rostro, intento decirle que ella no bajaba, pero no le hizo caso y termino afuera del autobús. Fracción de segundos después el lugar estaba lleno de humo y gritos...

Hinata cerró los ojos…no quería pensar, seguramente no era nada, no era nada, no era nada, pensaba y negaba con la cabeza para convencerse ella misma de lo que se repetía, pero al abrir los ojos vio a uno de los policías voltearse hacia ella y mientras se acercaba reconoció esa mirada. La misma que le habían hecho a su madre. Empezó a sentir que el aliento le faltaba, su respiración era cada vez más difícil de retomar, era tan doloroso que se arqueo, perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas.

Obscuridad y frio, era lo único que sentía a su alrededor a pesar de que Itachi la sostenía para que no callera. Esta vez ni él podía desaparecer el sufrimiento.

.

Naruto regreso a su casa, se dirigía a su habitación dando pequeños saltos mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Naruto. – Dijo la ama de llaves

-Si abuela?- Dijo Naruto sonriente! – Ah! Ya sé! Quieres tu beso por cumplir otro año más con los Uzumakis, cierto? – dijo bromeando, pero la señora seguía sin mostrar la más mínima curvatura en sus labios.

-Que sucede?- dijo el rubio perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Accidente de carro- fue lo último que escucho decirle antes de salir precipitado a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta qui lo dejo por el momento...pronto subire otro!**

**Y no te preocupes Liz, que en cuanto pueda subo mas capitulos :)**

**ICS: gracias por tu review jeje espero que te siga gustando**

**Por fis dejen sus reviews! :) Sayonara**


	5. A traves del espejo cap 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A través del espejo Cap 5  
**

.

.

.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP**

Naruto entre abrió los ojos y apago el molesto sonido de su despertador, no tenía ganas de levantarse, le dolía la cabeza…pesadilla de desesperanza... pero esta vez no se sentía triste solo por el sueño. Tomo su celular y al prenderlo vio la fecha en la pantalla.

**7 de julio, 2010**

Se enrollo en sus sabanas. No tenía ánimos de nada. Como es que Sasuke le había podido hacer eso? Se suponía que era su mejor amigo…

**_Flash Back a la noche anterior_**

-Lo siento dobe…simplemente paso…te juro que luche contra lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por ella…Sakura tampoco quería hacerte daño…por favor, no le reclames nada…si quieres desquitarte hazlo conmigo…pero dobe, date cuenta, en realidad no estás enamorado de Sakura…- El azabache cayó viendo la cara endurecida de su amigo – Naruto…espero que no me guardes rencor y que me perdones…sabes que siempre te he querido como a un hermano…no me gustaría que nuestra amistad terminara aquí…- Su mejor amigo intento poner su mano en su hombro como gesto fraterno, pero el rubio la quito de un manotazo.

-Crees que sabes más sobre mis propios sentimientos? …- dijo molesto - Lo siento, no puedo perdonarte…-dijo antes de alejarse de él.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Traidor…- pensó.

Se sentía como un imbécil, se preguntaba a si mismo desde cuando le habían estado viendo la cara. Es cierto que él y Sakura peleaban mucho, pero tenían buenos momentos…Acaso eso no contaba? Ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer? Que se supone que tienes que hacer con tus sentimientos? Cuando pierdes a tu novia y a tu mejor amigo al mismo tiempo? Cuando tienes el ánimo por los suelos? Cuando tu autoestima está destruida?

Estaba desmoralizado…quizás lo mejor era quedarse en su cama todo el día…El rubio tomo su cel y suspiro.

-Necesito que eleves mi ego de hombre urgentemente…- textio

-Volviste a pelear con Sakura?

-Terminamos…

-Y mañana estarán juntos de nuevo…

-No esta vez no será así…ahora Sasuke y ella están juntos…

-Qué? Como sucedió eso?

-Luego te lo cuento…ahorita…solo dime algo que eleve mi ego de hombre antes de que muera…- espero uno segundos y leyó la letra de una canción de una famosa cantante francesa, en donde elogiaba unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Eso es una canción…- reenvió

-Jejeje…está bien…entonces que te parece esto: - Hinata le envió otra canción extremadamente romantica, de una intérprete coreana, en donde prácticamente le declaraba su amor.

\- Eso también es una canción!…pero admito que escribes rápido - respondió

-Jajaja copy paste… - leyó

\- esto es serio Hinata…en verdad no puedo inspirarte nada agradable?

\- Lo siento …aunque no es mi culpa si las canciones dicen más de lo que yo pudiera decir…está bien…esta vez intentare hacerlo mejor… – Leyó. Su corazón se aceleró en la espera y la vibración de su celular lo hizo sobresaltar unos minutos después, prendió la pantalla…parecía que su vida solo pendía de un hilo…

-Teñiste mi mundo del color de tus ojos, quedándote enraizado en mi vida… Cada mañana añoro ver tu rostro iluminado, el resplandor de tu espíritu, tu sonrisa refrescante, eres el que inspira mis pensamientos, por quien escribo mis poemas, por quien vivo cada día. Eres mi luna llena en una noche nublada en donde tu luz puede deslumbrar a cualquiera. Eres mi cálido sol de verano que anima mi corazón en mis noches frías de invierno. Podría pasar mil años diciéndote todo lo que me haces sentir con tan solo una mirada, pero la misma eternidad sería demasiado corta para hacerte entender lo que siento por ti. Podría decirte que te extraño cada minuto que no estas junto a mí, pero eso sería mentira, porque mi alma siempre está a tu lado… ¿Porque la vida nos roba los romances? Cuan ingrata y turbia es la existencia de los enamorados que a sabiendas de su gran amor, el destino los mantiene separados, aun siendo el mismo destino el que los unió en un mismo espíritu y en un mismo corazón. Quisiera que fueras mi futuro, con quien pase cada uno de mis días, con quien pueda contar cada segundo a mi lado y así, al fin, después de tanto tiempo…poder sentirme viva – Trago duro, sintió que su corazón se estremecía con cada una de esas palabras que había bebido desesperado, como lo hacen los sedientos en el desierto, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Si…esa si eres tu…como haces para escribir cosas tan bonitas? Sin duda serás una gran escritora…

-Es fácil…cuando la fuente de tu inspiración es la luz de tus ojos

-Y esa luz es…el idiota Azabache, supongo? - No hubo contestación -Te extraño…cuando regresas? - reenvió de nuevo

-Regresare hoy en la tarde…mi tío gano la tutela de Hanabi…Soy la peor de las hermanas…no he sabido cuidarla…si hubiese sido más precavida, ella no se hubiera enfermado y podría seguir cuidando de ella…

\- lo siento – envio con una carita triste

-Está bien…vendré a verla los fines de semana…y el juez dijo que en cuanto logre tener un trabajo estable podré venir a buscarla…y ese día créeme, nadie podrá separarme de ella!

-Eres increíble…

-Naaah…solo amo al moquito de mi hermana…

-jejeje…un moco bastante lindo, debo admitir…dime que harás en la tarde que regreses?

-Primero iré a rezar la tumba de mama y papa…después no tengo nada planeado

-Testéame para que hagamos algo

.

Naruto estaba en el bar con un compañero de la universidad. Le había mandado mensaje para irse de fiesta, un poco de gente no le caería mal, además Hinata aún no regresaba y era bastante tarde, si seguía encerrado en su casa, se iba a volver loco.

-Mira, mira…la rubia de ahí - decía el pelirojo que ya estaba pasadito de copas.

-Waahhh...está bien buena…- respondió el rubio, lujurioso.

\- A que no puedes ligártela!-reto Gaara

-Ah…eso crees? Mira y aprende…- dijo el rubio aceptando el reto.

Su cel vibro.

-Lo siento Naruto, se me cruzaron unos problemillas, pero ya estoy de vuelta…en dónde estás?

-Estoy en el antro _Café Campus_…Vente!

-Sabes que odio esos lugares…

-No seas aburrida…

-Andas con Gaara cierto?

-Sí, como sabes?…eres bruja? Jejeje – Hinata suspiro al leer su mensaje, sabía que estaba borracho.

-Voy a buscarte…la última vez que saliste con Gaara terminaste muy mal…cuando sales con él no te mides…

-Ah estoy bien! Créeme! Ya te pareces a la abuela…exageras todo!

.

Hinata entro al bar y busco al rubio, estaba acompañado de una rubia de ojos azules. El agasajo entre ellos era bastante caliente, suspiro, cuantas veces no había ya tenido que irlo a sacar de los bares completamente ebrio, después de las peleas con Sakura. Infinidad de veces, pero cuando iba con Gaara, se ponía peor.

-Naruto! – Le grito Hinata en tono de regaño.

-No me digas que ella es la chica que te acaba de cortar?... por la forma que hablabas…la imagine mucho más bonita…

-Ah? No! Ella es mi mejor amiga….- dijo poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga como si fuera un bastón.

-Naruto…vámonos, te llevo a la casa…

-No…perate…es temprano…bueno una más y ya…sale?

-No ni una más! – Dijo la ojiperla jalándolo.

– Solo una! Te lo prometo…tomate una conmigo y después te seguiré como niño bueno…

-El alcohol me va muy mal y lo sabes…- El rubio le sonreía enseñando todos los dientes para convencerla.

-AAH – suspiro la ojiperla – Bien! Solo una y ya!

-Te hablo después Ino! Me dio mucho gusto conocerte! – dijo el rubio antes de alejarse.

.

Hinata agradeció a Tsunade de abrirles la puerta a media noche, después de negarse a que Tsunade-San tuviera que lidiar con el borracho del rubio.

-Siempre le digo que tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado…debo admitir que haces que mi trabajo sea mucho más fácil Hinata-chan- dijo la señora mientras la ojiperla peleaba por hacerlo subir.

El blondo tarareaba una de las canciones que Hinata le había mandado por el cel….con dificultad, la peliazul lo acostó en su cama, debido a la única copa que había tomado se sentía un poco mareada y termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el rubio que se le quedo viendo a los ojos y le sonrió, sus rostros estaban a unos milímetros solamente. La jalo un poco hacia a él y la hizo girar en su cama dejándola atrapada.

-N-Naruto…que haces? – Le dijo mientras el rubio respiraba sus cabellos.

-Amo ese olor…ese olor de cría y vainilla que siempre has tenido…pensé que era porque tu hermana estaba bebe, pero aun sigues teniendo el mismo olor…- El rubio paso su mano bajo su camiseta y acaricio la piel suave de su vientre haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-N-naruto…e-estas borracho…- dijo intentando quitar sus manos de ella…su cara quemaba, siempre había sido llenita, nada que ver con la rubia del bar que parecía tener la piel pegada a los huesos y se sentía un poco inquieta por lo que Naruto pensaría de ella, porque rayos no había perdido aquellas libras de más!

-No te avergüences…- continuó el rubio y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para llenar sus pulmones de ella, haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello con su suave respiración, haciéndole enchinar la piel al roce de sus caricias y haciéndole sentir una extraña calidez en la parte baja de su vientre. El blondo le quito sus lentes.

-Naruto…déjame ir...te lo suplico…-dijo intentando luchar contra sus propios deseos.

-Tus ojos me recuerdan las noches de luna llena…- comentó simplemente mientras frotaba sus narices con dulzura y la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios desapareció lentamente, el cosquilleo que sentía la ojiperla en ellos la hacía estremecerse, sintió un mordisqueo suave, su respiración se empezó a agitar. El beso torno poco a poco cada vez más apasionado hasta que el rubio no pudo contenerse más.

-Naruto…te amo…siempre te he amado… – expresó antes de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ohayou! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Dejen sus reviews!**


	6. A traves del espejo Cap 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A traves del espejo Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El teléfono del rubio no dejaba de vibrar**

Tomo su teléfono, el dolor de cabeza era punzante. Vio la fecha al prender la pantalla. Frunció el ceño, demonios era tarde y para colmo había tenido esa maldita pesadilla una vez más.

**7 de julio, 2011**

_-Naruto dónde estás? _

_\- Llegamos hace rato…. _

_-Naruto?_

_-Naruto!_

_-Contesta!_

Tenía múltiples mensajes de la ojiperla.

_-Mierda Hinata me quede dormido! Me fui de fiesta con Gaara, para variar un poco…la cabeza me va a explotar_…- voltio a ver a su lado y continuo el texto -…_y no tengo ni la menor idea de quien está a mi lado…solo dame 10 minutos para ducharme y salgo para allá _– Envió

Hinata veía la pantalla de su celular, su vista se ahumó.

**_Flash back _**

Sin hacer ruido, intentaba salir del cuarto del rubio.

-Ohayo…- dijo el chico adormilado mientras se estiraba y vio a su amiga escabulléndose de su habitación. Se quedó petrificada, irónicamente sus mejillas parecían lava. Que se suponía que tenía que decirle? Que había abusado de el mientras estaba borracho? Se sentía fatal, avergonzada era una palabra que quedaba muy chica para describirse en ese momento. Como le hubiese gustado tener el poder de tele transportarse...

-O-Ohayo…-contesto nerviosa. Naruto la miro y frunció el ceño.

-Demonios no aguanto el dolor de cabeza? …Te quedaste a dormir o acabas de llegar?- Dijo bajando la mirada

-heh?

-Joder…no recuerdo nada después de los ojos azules de la rubia de anoche…- Vio como Naruto llevo su mano hacia su frente y se sobo para intentar aliviar el dolor punzante que seguramente sentía por la resaca.

-No recuerdas nada?-pregunto atónica mientras él seguía demasiado ocupado masajeándose la frente para siquiera voltear a verla, por un momento tubo la impresión de que rehuía su mirada.

-No…Por kami! No vuelvo a tomar!...Pero, porque preguntas? Acaso…hay algo que deba recordar? – la examino intensamente con sus ojos azules, al punto que Hinata sintió que estaba leyendo su mente.

-No!…claro que no…- dijo, sin saber si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada – me tengo que ir! Nos vemos luego, si? – la puerta de su cuarto se cerró con un azoton.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

\- _Itachi viene llegando, no te preocupes_…-textio

-_Lo siento…nos vemos más al rato?_ \- leyó

El azabache tomo el aparato que miraba la chica y leyó el último mensaje.

-Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? Acaso eres masoquista?

La ojiperla lo miro sin contestar. Itachi empezó a escribir en su lugar.

\- _No tendré tiempo, estaré muy ocupada_.- envió

-Debes dejar de verlo – bajo la mirada, sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

Le regreso su teléfono que vibro de nuevo.

-_Por favor Hinata! Aunque solo sea un minuto si? Porfis! Porfi!, NECESITO VERTE! Solo así podre empezar bien mi día_ – La ojiperla miro a su amigo que le dio la espalda y mejor ayudo a Hanabi a subirse al taxi, sabía que ella nunca se negaría a ninguna de sus peticiones.

-_Está bien…pero solo podre ahorita en la mañana después de la cita en la guardería…alcánzanos en el parque de siempre a las 10h._

-_Entendido!- _leyó acompañado de una carita feliz.

_._

La castaña que estaba a su lado despertó. Ronroneo como gatita mientras intentaba acurrucarse al rubio. El chico solo se movió un poco incómodo para evitar que se le restregara demasiado.

-oye…no lo tomes a mal pero… no recuerdo tu nombre…- La expresión de la chica cambio drásticamente y una bofetada no tardo en arder en la mejilla del blondo.

-Idiota! – dijo tomando sus cosas en el suelo – Mi nombre es Tenten! Espero que la cachetada te lo recuerde! Imbécil!

La morena salió del cuarto azotando la puerta. El ojiazul se dejó caer de espalda en la cama del hotel. Desde hacía un año iba alargando su lista de chicas con cuerpos esculturales y hermosos rostros, muchas con excelente estatus social, tal como le gustaban a su madre, pero ninguna estaba lo suficientemente bien, sin contar que tenía esos fragmentos de quimera que le venían a la mente, aunque aún eran un poco confuso, no estaba seguro si era un sueño o un recuerdo…Negó con la cabeza energéticamente para sacar esas ideas de la cabeza. Era imposible que fuera un recuerdo.

Intento calmar el dolor de cabeza masajeando un poco la frente. Aquello solo era un sueño, solo un sueño.

\- Tenten…-varios nombres llegaron a su mente, aunque no recordaba el nombre de todos los rostros que también desfilaban ante el al mismo tiempo y su cerebro le hizo una jugarreta.

**_Flash back_**

-Ay! Demonios tenías que azotar la puerta! – Dijo al borde del colapso por el dolor de cabeza.

Se quedó pensativo por un instante y sin más se vio bajando las escaleras precipitadamente, se paró en seco en la entrada de su casa al escuchar una voz femenina que lo llamo.

-Quien es esa chica? – pregunto

-Mi…- dudo - …mejor amiga…pero si lo que quieres saber es su nombre, bueno es Hinata Hyuga

-Ah! Una amiga…-respiro su madre exageradamente aliviada– menos mal! Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto ciego…Hyuga…Hyuga…-repetía, seguramente intentando recordar a alguien de sus conocidos con ese apellido.

-No te quemes la cabeza no es hija de ninguna de tus amistades…- tomo el pomo de la puerta para seguir su camino.

-Lo que me temía!…Eres un idiota!...Me he esforzado tanto en ti para que vengas a hacerte amigo de una mocosa cualquiera! Quien sabe que malas mañas tenga!… Pero si esa niña cree que voy a dejar que venga a enseñarte sus malos hábitos está muy equivocada…Podrías casarte hasta con una princesa y te haces amigo de…esa? Que acaso no te importa lo que pensaran nuestras amistades? Pero la próxima vez le dejare bien en claro el lugar de cada quien, mocosa arribista...Y todavía te preguntas porque Sakura termino contigo!...

Naruto rodo los ojos... Su madre era insoportable y si no salía de su vista seguiría torturándolo, no veía la hora de largarse de ahí. Regreso a su cuarto cabizbajo, olvidándose de seguir a aquella chica que venía de salir corriendo minutos antes. Porque su madre tenía que recordarle a Sakura? Se recostó en cama.

**_Fin del flash back_**

Porque pensaba en eso? Sakura ya era historia o no? El cerebro podía hacer enlaces incomprensibles. Se paró para ir a su cita en el parque.

.

Sentado en la banquilla, hablaba como ametralladora de la noche anterior que había pasado con la tal Tenten, o por lo menos lo que recordaba, pero sobre todo se quejaba de no poder encontrar a su alma gemela, así como en las pelis.

-Me doy por vencido! El amor no está hecho para mi…- se quejó

-Quizás, no volteas a ver al lugar correcto… – comentó Hinata mirándolo efusivamente, sus ojos regresaron al frente inmediatamente – 90-60-90…Realmente el amor de tu vida tiene que ser perfecta? Que puede sucederte si no lo es? - El rubio callo.

El ceño de la ojiperla se frunció y se levantó bruscamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió al frente sin darle explicaciones, no llevaba ninguna duda en sus pasos.

-Óyeme niñito! Deja en paz a mi hermana! Si le vuelves a pegar no durare en darte unas buenas nalgadas!– regaño

-Óigame usted! Quien se cree para estar regañando a mi hijo? – Hinata la miro sacando fuego de los ojos.

-Aaah usted es la madre? Bien pues tengo dos tres cosillas que reclamarle! – indicó Hinata sin ningún tartamudeo.

La señora apenada por el mal comportamiento de su hijo, le pedio disculpa a las dos ojiperlas y se alejó regañando al tal Konohamaru. La mayor se agacho a la altura de la pequeña que ahora tenía 4 años y le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba y acomodaba dulcemente su cabello largo detrás de sus orejitas.

Mientras contemplaba aquella escena, una sensación extraña se abrigó en él, su corazón daba vuelcos y parecía hacerse chiquito mientras la observaba. Nunca le había parecido una chica muy bonita, estaba lejos de aquella medidas perfectas que siempre buscaba, pero cuando le sonreía a Hanabi, era, sin ninguna duda, la más hermosa de todas.

La hermana mayor tomo la mano de la pequeña y regreso hacia Naruto.

-Recuérdame de no meterme con tu hermana – Dijo burlándose gentilmente

-Baka! – bufo

-Naruto Baka! Naruto Baka! – repetía el moco saltando alrededor de ellos.

-Hanabi! – Regaño la joven haciendo que la chiquita se parara en seco – Solo yo puedo decirle Baka! Entendido?

-HAAIII – Asintió la regañada bajando la cabeza.

-Gracias por defenderme…- dijo sarcástico, rieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos.

-Qué haces en la noche? – Pregunto Naruto con voz suave levantándose de la banquilla para romper un poco la distancia que había entre ellos y que le parecía abismal.

-hm…Itachi nos llevara al festival…quiere festejar que me dieron el puesto en la editorial y que pronto Hanabi podrá regresar a casa…yeeee! – dijo sujetando al aire las manitas de su hermana como si hubieran ganado la medalla de oro olímpica.

-Oooh…ya veo…muy ocupada...-Hinata se sintio sonrojar por la mentira textiada por Itachi poco antes - ...entonces, estarán todo el día juntos… - No pudo impedir hacer un puchero – puedo ir? –sonrió

-No, no puedes ir! – Dijo una voz tras él.

-Porque no Itachi-kun? Por fis! Yo también quiero festejar! Porfis ! Porfis!

-Yo no soy Hinata, dije que no puedes ir…- Naruto hizo una mueca de enojo y se sentó de nuevo cruzando los brazos. El azabache tomo la mano de Hanabi y empezó a caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

– Gome – se disculpó en voz baja juntando sus manos para que el rubio no se molestara con ella. Él, solo pudo quedarse clavado en esos grandes ojos detrás de los lentejuelos, el contacto visual se rompió en cuanto se voltio para alcanzar al azabache y a su hermanita y sintió que aquella chica venia de robarle la respiración en ese instante, tanto que le dolió el pecho.

Los vio alejarse. Se sintió celoso al ver a Itachi en aquel cuadro familiar. Sabía que podía quedarse ahí y verlos partir, pero así tuviera que tomar la misma decisión un millón veces, siempre tomaría la misma…su vida parecía depender de ello…se paró de la banquilla y los alcanzo corriendo.

-Lo siento Itachi! No me importa lo que digas! Iré!- dijo sonriendo tontamente – Yo también quiero celebrar!

-Odias el autobús! – Intento desanimar el otro

-ahh! Y quien dijo que iríamos en autobús? –dijo sacando sus llaves y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Hanabi corriera a él, esa pequeña sabía lo que era bueno.

.

Naruto cargaba a la nena en sus hombros e iban de puesto en puesto comiendo dango y cuanta cosa se les cruzara.

-Deja de comprarle todo lo que pide! - regaño Hinata

-Oh vamos! Es solo una niña! Deja que disfrute el paseo – se defendió, mientras que Itachi los seguía callado.

-Sí, pero luego la mala soy yo, porque la mal acostumbras y yo no puedo estar comprándole todo lo que pide!

\- ooohh…vamos! Solo hoy! Chi? Además, yo siempre quise hacer esto con mis padres, pero ellos jamás podían traerme…así que deja que me divierta con Hanabi-chan! - comentaba el rubio con la boca llena, empezó a toser y a golpearse el pecho.

-Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada, Itachi agarro rápidamente a Hanabi. El rubio seguía tosiendo y muy pronto no tenía nada que envidiarle a los pitufos, estaba totalmente azul.

-O por kami! –la ojiperla se precipito ayudarlo, menos mal Tsunade-san le había enseñado primeros auxilios! El rostro de Naruto recobro su color habitual después de haber liberado las vías respiratorias.

-uff! eso estuvo cerca…- dijo agarrándose la garganta, para después llevarse otro bocado a la boca despreocupado, Hinata le dio un zape en la cabeza antes de que lo lograra.

-Baka! No se come con la boca llena! – Naruto la miro extrañado sobándose el golpe.

-ah caray…y entonces como se come? Con la boca vacía? –Hinata bufo

– digo…no se HABLA con la boca llena… Ay! Sabes muy bien lo que quería decir!

-jajajaja está bien…loquilla

.

La niña se quedó dormida antes de que los fuegos artificiales empezaran en los brazos del blondo que amaba traerla encima como si fuera un monito. El aroma de la chica al a par no lo dejaba concentrarse en aquellas luces en el cielo, volteaba a verla y notaba la tímida sonrisa que tenía en sus labios mientras lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo.

A su lado tenían a un discreto observador que había pasado la mayoría del día sin decir palabra.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ohayou! Ese Naruto como pudo olvidar algo tan importante...si que es baka...hehe enfin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, pronto subure otro.**

**Sayonara!**


	7. A traves del espejo cap 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A través del espejo Capitulo 7  
**

.

.

.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

Naruto buscaba el despertador para apagarlo…estaba muerto de cansancio, había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde en esos días para mantener su mente ocupada. Y ese sueño que lo perseguía sin saber porque. Según la abuela, era una premonición, algo que querían advertirle, pero él no creía en esas cosas. La abuela ya estaba chocheando.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el hecho de que su mejor amigo se casara con la pelirosa le afectaba más de lo que hubiese pensado y su madre que no dejaba de reclamarle haberla dejado ir. Como se supone que puedes darle la vuelta a la página cuando siempre hay alguien recordándote lo idiota que fuiste?

Volteo a ver el calendario la fecha estaba rodeada varias veces. Suspiro, no era la primera vez que rodeaba esa fecha en rojo, como si fuera un presagio.

**7 de Julio 2012**

Porque Sasuke y Sakura tenían que haber escogido el día de Tanabata para unir sus vidas?

\- No debí escuchar al corazón de pollo - exhaló - Jamás debí perdonarlos…ahora tengo que soportar esto!…

**_Flash back_**

-Naruto…Sasuke ha sido tu mejor amigo desde que eran…que? Unos bebes? Como puedes seguir enojado con él?

-No lo perdonare, podrá llamarme un millón de veces si quiere, no pienso contestarle, me robo a la mujer que amo.

-Está bien, la mujer que amas, la que amas con toda tu alma y por la cual harías lo que fuera, no es lo que siempre has dicho? – Naruto la miro sin decir nada, sabía que venía algo que no le gustaría, la conocía demasiado – Bien…si la amas tanto como dices, no deberías desear su felicidad?…– Hizo una mueca – No hagas pucheros! Sabes que ella es feliz a su lado, sabes que se aman, solo tienes que ver como se miran el uno al otro para darte cuenta que derrochan amor!…Naruto, sé que no es justo, pero cuando amas a alguien deseas lo mejor para esa persona, aunque eso quiera decir dejarla ir…

Itachi iba llegando al café y pudo escuchar la última parte de la conversación, pero no se entrometió.

-Hinata…nos vamos? – ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de tomar el último trago amargo de su café. – Si! tenemos que pasar por Hanabi lo antes posible a la guardería…ya no soy una mujer libre! Jeje – se burló de ella misma. Desde que su hermanita había regresado, entre su trabajo en la editorial y los estudios a distancia que realizaba, su horario no era muy flexible y tenía que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para poder ver a su mejor amigo.

-Solo piénsalo de acuerdo?...tu amigo realmente te aprecia y el rencor…no deja nada bueno… – termino por decirle viéndolo sinceramente a los ojos antes de pararse e irse con el azabache.

-OHE! – llamo el rubio antes de que salieran del lugar, se voltio hacia el.

-Si?

– Gracias…

-Gracias porque? – pregunto extrañada

-Porque como siempre, haces de mí una mejor persona…- sonrió, Hinata no pudo descifrar si en sus ojos solo había agradecimiento o algo más…quiso creer que había algo más y le devolvió la sonrisa con unos ojos llenos de amor.

**_Fin del flash back_**

_._

Su teléfono vibro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era el pollito.

-_Hola…ya estás listo? _– Leyó

-_Hinata! Voy a morir…ven a salvarme!...-_Contesto

-_Sabes que no morirás…ahora el que exagera como la abuela eres tú! Voy a dejar a Hanabi a la casa de una amiguita, insistió en asistir en a la fiesta de Moegi, en un rato paso a tu departamento…_

_._

El rubio abrió la puerta. Hinata suspiro al verle con esa cara, entro y fue directo a la cocina, puso un poco de agua a hervir para hacerle un té.

El rubio como perrito sin dueño fue y se acurruco a su espalda. Buscaba el consuelo que solo Hinata podía darle siempre que se sentía mal. Cerró los ojos para dejarse mecer por su olor y calidez.

-Vete a bañar, eres el testigo del novio, no puedes llegar con esa cara…intenta sonreír un poco, es la boda de tu mejor amigo!….- regaño dulcemente. El blondo se voltio para ejecutar la orden dada con la misma postura que tomaba Hanabi cuando la regañaba su hermana mayor, pero no antes de inhalar una última vez el dulce olor de sus cabellos.

– Naruto! – Llamo de repente de la nada, sus miradas se cruzaron – Quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero aun así lo diré…No puedo seguir callando…Ha sido demasiado tiempo ocultándolo…Naruto…-respiro profundo - yo te a

-Espera! Me iré a bañar y hablamos después! Si?

-No Naruto! Lo siento…cada que intento decirlo te escabulles o te vas por la tangente…nunca me dejas terminar, pero esta vez, aunque no quieras escucharlo lo diré, aunque no sea el mejor momento te lo diré!…Te amo! –soltó de sopetón - …siempre te he amado…y siempre te amare, de eso no tengo ninguna duda!… - el silencio los invadió, no se escuchó ni una mosca volar seguido a lo dicho, trago duro, quizás se había equivocado pero ya era demasiado tarde - …Yo…te amo, desde el primer día que vi tu sonrisa, desde el primer saludo que me diste y desde entonces no he dejado de adorarte…siento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para decírtelo, no sabía cómo hacerlo y tampoco soy buena seduciendo con artimañas! Siento ser tan torpe en esto!…Naruto… yo…solo quiero pedirte una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón…- los ojos de la peliazul picotearon hasta hacerle la vista borrosa, por fin había podido decir lo que llevaba años guardando – Dame una oportunidad, si?…solo una pequeña oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo y quizás logre hacer que te enamores de mí? – Las palpitaciones de su corazón parecían querer sacárselo de su pecho.

El rubio callo, Sasuke se lo había estado diciendo desde un tiempo, pero él no quería aceptarlo, en realidad tenerla a su lado era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, inmensamente feliz, era la única mujer con la que había logrado cultivar una hermosa amistad, pero hubiera preferido que no dijera nada, no se sentía listo para una declaración. Estaba confundido, que tenía que decirle? No quería herirla.

-Hinata… yo, lo sie…

-No! No me contestes ahorita…piénsalo…esperare por tu respuesta…

-No tiene caso que te haga esperar…te quiero mucho, mucho créeme, pero no estoy seguro que puedo corresponderte como quisieras…gome…creo que a fin de cuentas, aún no supero lo de Sakura…- pretexto.

-Naruto…date cuenta, por favor…- suplico antes de bajar la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que brotaban.

-Cuenta de qué?

-De que…- calló - …De que tú también puedes darte una oportunidad para volver a amar…sé que no soy una mujer muy bella, quizás no sea una chica muy deseable, pero créeme, te amo con toda mi alma, dime acaso no te acurrucas bien en mis brazos? Acaso no te calmas con el olor de mis cabellos cada que sientes derrumbarte? Acaso no ríes siempre que estás conmigo? Acaso no disfrutas las carisias que te hago cuando buscas consuelo, cuando añoras cariño? Acaso no sales corriendo a mi cada que me pasa algo? Dime, te he fallado alguna vez?…Date cuenta…te lo suplico, date cuenta…de que no te soy totalmente indiferente – lo miro una vez con sus ojos húmedos.

-Porque todo el mundo piensa que sabe más sobre MIS sentimientos que yo mismo? – replico molesto, pero más que nada, molesto con el mismo.

-Lo siento…tienes razón!…perdona mi presunción…-su voz se quebró

-No llores Hinata...- intento acercársele, verla llorando por su culpa le partía el alma, pero ella alejo suavemente sus brazos, no quería que la enlazara, sus abrazos dolían demasiado.

\- Lo siento Naruto, no podremos seguir viéndonos…– acaricio su mejilla con su mano derecha, sería la última caricia que le haría al rubio – te deseo lo mejor amor – un intento de sonrisa acompañaba las lágrimas que cambiaban por sus mejillas, bajo la cabeza y se precipito hacia la salida.

-Espera! – retuvo el chico tomándola por su brazo justo en la salida haciéndola girar hacia él.

-No detengas a una mujer si no es para amarla con toda tu alma - Naruto trago saliva y bajo la mirada, su mano fue perdiendo poco a poco el agarre y aquella chica termino por darse la media vuelta y desaparecer, dejándolo solo en la puerta de su departamento.

Tuvo una vez más esa sensación de deja vu y comenzaba a irritarlo. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, sentía que estaba cometiendo un grave error, un error por el cual tendría que pagar las consecuencias y que le haría sufrir enormemente.

.

-Se lo dijiste?-pregunto el azabache.

-Me equivoque…y duele demasiado…demasiado… - al verla a los ojos pudo sentir su dolor.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ohayou!Siento que sea corto, pero hasta aqui lo dejo por hoy en lo que acomodo las ideas del final! hehehe Sayonara**


	8. A traves del espero cap 8

**Bueno antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews, ICS espero que el cap 7 haya quedado mejor hiciste que me esforzara un poco mas y te lo gradezco esperare tus comentario, para todos mis demas lectores, bueno agregue ciertas cosas despues de la primera publicacion ayer del cap 7, espero que hayan leido la ultima version hehe enfin, sin mas aqui esta el cap 8.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A traves del espejo Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se sentó al borde de su cama, ya no necesitaba usar despertador. Para que ponerlo, si de todas formas no dormía. Prendió la tele para alejar el silencio, una musiquita infantil empezó a sonar, algo parecido a una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios por una fracción de segundos al escucharla y se esfumo casi instantáneamente.

Abrió su refri. Vacío. Lo cerró, su mirada se perdió en los dibujos de una niña. Abrió el congelador. El bote de helado de sabor Bubble Gum estaba intacto, lo había comprado hacia dos semanas y no comprendía porque no sentía el deseo de comerlo, pero su cerebro se lo recordó.

**_Flash Back_**

-Hey! No te lo comas! Es mío!- peleaba intentando quitárselo de las manos

-Tus padres no te enseñaron a compartir?- contesto divertida la otra en lo que se lo alejaba

-Nunca tuve que compartir nada, siempre estuve solo…

-Aaayy! Pobre niñito mimado…cuanto sufrió! – se burlaba dulcemente mientras le pinchaba los cachetes como un bebe.

-si sufrí mucho…– continuó siguiéndole el juego

-Pero a ver, dime…no sabe más rico el helado cuando lo compartes?

-mmm…Solo cuando es contigo…- admitió dejando asomar la curvatura en sus labios…

-Y conmigo onichan? – Naruto rio

-Contigo también princesita! – Dijo levantando a la nena en sus fuertes brazos para recibir un besote mojado de su parte.

**_Fin de flash back_**

-Lo hubiésemos devorado…- suspiro – tendré que ir a comprar la despensa…- gimió, esa tarea que por un tiempo había sido divertida se había vuelto extremadamente tediosa, de hecho todo lo que hacía se había vuelto aburrido.

Prendió la cafetera y se dirigió al comedor. Su mirada se clavó en el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, acaricio la portada. Sonrió nostálgico.

-Eres increíble…- miro el calendario, cerró los ojos antes de fruncir el ceño. Un año sin ella.

**7 de Julio 2013**

-Buenos días Uzumaki-San!– saludo su secretaria al ver entrar a su muy sexy pero despistado jefe.

-Buenos días Temari-San. Algo nuevo hoy?

-No señor… ah sí! Su madre llamo. Creo que quiere presentarle a alguien…- Naruto rodo los ojos, siempre intentando encontrarle a la mujer perfecta.

-Si habla dile que llame enfermo y no vine. No! Mejor que me fui de viaje! o que se yo! Solo, no me la pases!

-Hai! – La rubia vio cómo se alejó y suspiro – _que desperdicio_ – pensó, tan buenote que estaba y bateaba con la izquierda o se le volteaba la canoa o se le tiraba la cochina al monte o había cambiado de bando o para ser más claros, no le gustaban las mujeres. Por lo menos es lo que pensaba aquella sexy rubia. Desde que había llegado a la empresa, no volteaba a ver a ninguna y no por falta de coqueteos y de chicas guapas, muchas en la compañía querían echárselo al plato, ella misma lo había intentado varias veces, pero el tipo, no más no daba color – Guapo, fuerte, rico y…gay! – se exclamo decepcionada

.

-Uzumaki-San…- interrumpió su secretaria por el intercom alrededor de medio día.

-Dime…

-Su madre…

-Te dije que no me la pasaras – la rubia le sonría a la peliroja que tenía en frente, intentando calmar el aura negra que había surgido en ella al escuchar a su hijo por el intercom.

-Es que…su madre está aquí señor - El rubio hizo una mueca de tortura antes de levantar la cabeza al cielo.

-Asi que no quieres hablar conmigo? – Kushina entro como por juan por su casa.

-Madre, que puedo hacer por ti?

-Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor! Vino la hija de una muy querida amiga, llego de París y quisiera que la llevaras a pasear, podrías llevarla a comer o al museo que está cerca de aquí, le encantan las obras de arte!

-Tengo mucho trabajo…

-oh vamos! Solo un rato! Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, tienes que comer, no? Además eres el dueño de la empresa, puedes salir a la hora que quieras, no veo ningún problema en eso…

-Está bien! Está bien! Pasare por ella…– no tenía la intención de escucharla por más tiempo, lo mejor era solo aceptar y conseguir paz rápidamente, su madre sonrió satisfecha – Se llama Shion! Es muy linda!

-Bien, bien – decía el otro regresando a sus papeles sin tomarle importancia.

-Y no necesitas ir por ella…esta abajo!

-Que?…Kushina, porque siempre me haces esto?

.

Naruto bajo con su madre a la recepción, una chica rubia de ojos de color lavanda los esperaba. Vestía elegante y sobria. Un cuerpo y un rostro divino, su madre tenía buen gusto, no podía negarlo. Después de la presentación oficial, la peliroja se despidió.

-Te dejo en buenas manos – dijo sonriéndole amablemente a aquella belleza.

-Bueno…quieres ir al museo? hay uno cerca de aquí…me dijo mi madre que te gusta el arte – la chica asintió y acepto gustosa la invitación del apuesto rubio.

Entraron a una sala en donde exponían desde hacía más de un año algunas obras de Picasso.

Se pararon enfrente de una de ellas y aquella bella joven empezó a hablar de la obra, no había duda era muy culta e instruida, pero muy pronto dejo de escucharla, su cerebro una vez más le trago un recuerdo.

**_Flash back_**

-Que es todo este desorden!- se exclamo Hanabi mientras miraba la pintura alzando sus manitas totalmente consternada. Rieron tan fuerte que los regañaron, ella no entendía que cosa era tan gracioso, pero esos dos siempre eran igual, así que no les tomo tanta importancia.

-No Hanabi! No es ningún desorden, así pintaba Picasso…- explico su hermana mayor

-Yo pinto mejor! –dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado mirando la pintura – hein? Naruto Onichan? Verdad que pinto mejor?

-Si princesita, tu dibujas mejor - dijo poniéndose a su altura.

-Cuando llegue a casa te hare mucho dibujos para tu refri! – Sonrió feliz la nena

-Guárdalos preciosamente… quizás algún día tengan mucho valor! – comento su otra acompañante divertida

**_Fin del flash back_**

Cuánta razón tenía, de todo lo que poseía, esos dibujos en el refri eran sin duda su más preciado tesoro.

-Naruto-kun? - volvió a él.

-Lo siento…

-No hay problema, dime crees que hoy en la tarde podrías llevarme al festivalde Tanabata? – pregunto haciendo su sonrisa más coqueta, aquella que le era irresistible a todos los hombres.

-Lo siento Shion-san, ya tengo un compromiso, pero tengo un amigo que estoy seguro que le encantara llevarte si lo deseas…-saco un bolígrafo y le apunto el número de Gaara – discúlpame pero tengo que regresar al trabajo, me dio gusto conocerte, que te diviertas durante tu estancia en Japón.

La chica lo vio alejarse, que le pasaba a ese idiota, ni siquiera un beso de despedida le había dado, acaso estaba ciego? Loco? Nunca ningún hombre la había tratado con tanta indiferencia, nunca ningún hombre había resistido a su belleza y sus encantos. Definitivamente, el no caer rendido ante ella solo significaba una cosa sobre su persona: no estaba bien de la cabeza!

El resto del día paso monótono como cada día desde que no la veía.

.

Sentado bajo un árbol de bambú lleno de aquellos papeles de colores que formulan todo tipo de deseos, Naruto intentaba pasar el rato leyéndolos en lo que esperaba sus amigos.

Aquel último papel azul le hizo sonreír, a veces la gente formulaba deseos completamente irrealistas, pero quizás en Tanabata todos los deseos estaban permitidos.

Vio a Sasuke y a Sakura que venían hacia él e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella caminaba un poco lento debido a su enorme vientre. No tardaba en dar a luz. Se veían bien juntos, una pareja muy feliz, no había duda, ahora lo comprendía, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, como siempre, tenía razón.

-Dobe…adivina a quien vi en el puesto de pesca de peces dorados? – Naruto frunció el ceño, su amigo lo había intrigado – A Hinata Dobe!

-Tienes que ir a verla y hablar con ella…-siguió la pelirosa - hace un año que dejaron de hablarse! Naruto, se ve hermosa…y si no te apuras ese tonto de Itachi terminara quedándose con ella…no seas idiota! Podrías arrepentirte toda tu vida por dejarla ir!…

El solo les respondió con una sonrisilla para demostrarle a sus amigos que estaban totalmente equivocados sobre ese tema, que dejaran de insistir, el jamás había estado enamorado de Hinata, la quería sí, mucho cierto, como nunca hubiese pensado querer a alguien, no verla lo hacía sufrir, enormemente cierto, pero no por las razones que sus amigos se mataban en hacerle entender, su ausencia le dolía, pero entendía que ella quisiera alejarse de él, porque después de todo no quería hacerla sufrir, le era insoportable verla sufrir, pero enamorado? No, ella no era para nada el tipo de chica que le gustaba, eso estaba más que claro…no tenía nada que ver con la chica de sus sueños… El joven matrimonio no insistió más, el rubio era demasiado terco, regresaron por donde habían llegado, se acercarían un poco al rio para ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Hinata…quede prendido de ti desde la primera vez que vi… vivo y siento a través de tus ojos…créeme, no me había pasado esto en muchos años…dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado para siempre…

-Itachi…yo…- ella miraba a la niña de 6 años que los acompañaba, intentaba sacar un pez del estanque, se empecinaba tanto en ello que la hizo sonreír con ternura.

Al mismo instante, Naruto pasó atrás de la pareja que estaba agachada en aquel puesto de pesca de peces dorados y logro escuchar ese pedacito de conversación. Hinata levanto la mirada al espejo que estaba arriba del puesto, sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo. El, la rompió y siguió de largo, ignorando por completo sus sentimientos, reprimiéndolos en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahogándolos a más no poder.

Hinata bajo la vista y luego miro al chico al lado de ella, le sonrió. A ella le habían negado un año atrás esa oportunidad, no podía hacerle lo mismo, quizás con él, ella podría encontrar la felicidad…tenía que darse ella misma la oportunidad de volver a amar y de ser feliz, no dudaba que Itachi pudiera lograr aquel milagro.

-Itachi…– dijo tomando su coraje en las manos para dar un nuevo paso en su vida.

Naruto se detuvo en seco. Esa mirada a través del espejo!

-Yo…

.

.

.

**7 de Julio 2014 3h57 PM**

_Del otro lado del aparador, él podía observar por la vitrina a aquella hermosa chica de ojos perla que por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando a que él le diera una oportunidad. Se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco. Su cara brillaba de ilusión y felicidad._

_Los ojos perla de la chica se cruzaron con los ojos azules del chico a través del espejo en el que ella se reflejaba._

_Naruto sintió una mano sobre su hombro._

_-Vamos Naruto…No puedes estar aquí… - dijo la voz gruesa de su mejor amigo._

.

.

.

**7 de Julio 2013**

-NOO! – grito Naruto entre la multitud volteándose repentinamente hacia aquella pareja.

Todo el mundo lo miro.

-Que sucede dobe?

Hinata se levantó lentamente y quedo parada en frente del rubio que estaba a varios metros de ella. El negaba con la cabeza, lo miro extrañada, no estaba segura de entender porque Naruto hacia aquello…Itachi se paró a su lado.

-Entonces? –Se voltio hacia el aun un poco confundida, intentando ordenas sus pensamientos

-Gome Itachi-kun…es solo que…no, olvídalo…estaba a punto de decirte que…

-HINATA NOO! – Grito de nuevo el rubio precipitándose a ellos.

La peliazul quería, pero no podía apartar la vista de aquel rubio que venía corriendo hacia ella.

-Siempre será el cierto?…- ella bajo la mirada sin responder.

-Hinata…yo no sé perder y no tengo un corazón bondadoso…si lo escoges a él, no nos volveremos a ver - dijo azabache

El blondo llego hasta donde estaba la ojiperla, tomo sus suaves manos, intentando recuperar su aliento.

– Hinata! No lo hagas! …perdóname! …Soy un imbécil! – Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos - Un estúpido que ha tenido el amor a su lado y no ha sabido reconocerlo… Ya no duermo, ya no rio, mis días son grises, sin gracia! No vivo sin ti! Te quiero a mi lado, te necesito…te deseo…- sus ojos cristalinos dejaron asomarse unas gotitas brillosas al borde estos mismo.

El azabache se voltio, no quería ver lo que sucedería después. Hinata bajo las manos del rubio.

– Hiciste añicos mi corazón Naruto.

Se voltio y tomo la mano de su hermana para irse, pero la mano de Naruto la retuvo, haciéndola girar hacia él.

-Ya te lo dije una vez…

-Lo se…y esta vez no pienso soltarte…Hinata, dame la oportunidad de borrar cada lágrima que te he hecho derramar…solo quiero hacerte feliz, déjame hacerte inmensamente feliz, aunque solo sea una vez, dame esa oportunidad, te lo ruego, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ello!…Te juro que te amare hasta mas no poder, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser…Te amo! Te adoro Hinata!

El azabache miro al rubio.

–Bakayaro!…- bufo, había perdido, lo sabía con solo ver su mirada, se voltio para irse pero su paso se interrumpió – ohe Naruto…-dijo viéndolo de reojo - tienes suerte…hoy los deseos que formulas suelen cumplirse…solo, no seas idiota…- y sin más se alejó.

-Esto es…tan extraño… – pensó Naruto en voz alta al verlo desaparecer entre la multitud misteriosamente, aunque posiblemente estaba tan enojado que no podía actuar con lucidez y era más que obvio que lo odiaba por haberle echado a perder su declaración, sus ojos eran aún más obscuros que lo habitual, pero era comprensible, después de todo había estado al lado de ella todos esos años, esperando una oportunidad, al salir de sus pensamientos, regreso su mirada a la chica perla y la vio pellizcándose el brazo.

-Que haces? – inquiero

-Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme de que no estaba soñando…

-aaahh ya veo…- rió con los ojos llenos de ternura - sabes, conozco una mejor manera para asegurarnos de eso…- dijo con picardia, mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, para después morderlos suavemente, haciéndole sentir miles de mariposas en su vientre.

-Onichan! Tú vas a ser mi papa? – pregunto una pequeña jalándolo de la manga, interrumpiendo su momento.

.

.

.

**7 de Julio 2014 4h00 PM**

_-Sasuke…-dijo el rubio…la felicidad en sus ojos era palpable – soy el dueño de esa sonrisa…cierto?_

_-Si dobe, lo eres…pero el novio no puede ver su prometida vestida de novia antes de la boda…ya sabes lo que dicen…es de mal agüero…_

_-Tengo la sensación de que ya viví este momento, pero el sentimiento que tengo es muy distinto al que recuerdo…- dijo Naruto volteando feliz hacia su amigo – Soy el dueño de esa sonrisa… el causante de su inmensa felicidad! – dijo emocionado precipitándose a la calle sin ninguna precaución - Vamos Teme! _

_El chillido de un carro se escuchó por todo el lugar._

.

.

.

* * *

**Muahahaha soy mala como la carne de puerco...demasiados finales en mi cabeza y tengo miedo perderlo, soy una incorregible amante de la tragedia!pero por favor no se pierdan el proximo eposidio el gran final!como dicen en las novelas jajaja**

**Sayonara!**


	9. A traves del espejo Cap 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A traves del espejo Capitulo 9 - FINAL**

.

.

.

**4h03 PM**

_Naruto veía a su Hinata avanzando sobre el tapete rojo que decoraba el pasillo nupcial que la llevaba hacia él. Se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco. Su mirada estaba fijada sobre aquella chica que parecía ser un ángel._

.

.

.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

_El rubio apago el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche antes de voltearse y dejar caer su peso sobre la chica a su lado. Respiro profundamente ese delicioso aroma que amaba. Hinata sudaba frio, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, pero no lograba recordarla bien…trago duro e intento calmarse inspirando profundamente._

**7 de Julio 2014 7h07 AM**

_-Ohayo…-dijo meloso a su oído… _

_-Ohayo- respondió suavemente, olvidándose como por arte de magia de su espantoso sueño_

_-feliz aniversario amor…- siguió con el mismo tono, antes de empezar a acariciarla y besarla, sus manos traviesas empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo bajo su pijama._

_-No! No tienes derecho hasta la luna de miel! – regaño_

_-mmmm – se quejó como cachorrito – no me castigues así…_

_-No es castigo…simplemente que así me desearas más en nuestra noche de bodas… ya no falta mucho…no hagas pucheros…_

_-mmm…no creo que soporte esperar…además…no importa las veces que te haga mía…siempre te deseo más…y más…y más – decía mientras seguía hundiendo su rostro en sus cabello y su piel._

_-No!…además Hanabi no tarda en despertar y hay muchas cosas que hacer, hoy es la prueba del vestido recuerda…Naruto!…- dijo repentinamente cambiando el tono - prométeme no estarás de curioso y que no iras a espiar durante el ensayo…quiero que sea una sorpresa…si?_

_-pero la prueba es hasta en la tarde, tenemos tiempo y Hanabi seguro se pone a ver caricaturas en cuanto despierte…solo…un rapidin…chi? Porfis…Chi? – insistió como niño chiquito. La ojiperla solo sonrió._

_-Naruto baka…- dijo dulcemente con sus ojos amorosos, nunca podía negársele. _

_-Te he dicho que me gusta tu olor de bebe y vainilla? – dijo mientras besaba su hombro..._

_-Todos los días…_

_-…Aunque debo admitir que tu olor de mujer me enloquece muchísimo más…desde la primera vez que te entregaste a mi…_

_-Quieres decir la vez que me engañaste y me llevaste a las aguas termales diciendo que Sakura y Sasuke estarían ahí?...para luego aprovecharte de mí!…- reclamo juguetona – debí sospechar que ellos serían los kanguros de Hanabi cuando dijiste que ya tenías quien la cuidara…_

_-jejeje lo siento, si te hubiera dicho que íbamos solos no hubieras aceptado…aunque no hablaba de esa vez…_

_-Ah no? Entonces? – El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, trataba de esconder su cara de pillo, pero era vano._

_-Bueno…no se…- dijo respirandola - quizás de hace 4 años…en mi cuarto…después del café campus…_

_-Lo recuerdas? – dijo enderezándose súbitamente en la cama sonrojada._

_-jajaja claro que lo recuerdo…como olvidarlo? _

_-Pero tú dijiste…_

_-Si lo se…perdóname… Por mucho tiempo intente convencerme que solo había sido un sueño…pero tú tampoco nunca hiciste alusión a ello, no quise hacerte sentir mal…_

_-Eres un tonto! – Reclamo - Mereces que te muela a golpes! _

_-jajaja Pégame! Pégame! pero no me dejes! –reía mientras ella amenazaba con hacerle cosquillas de tortura. La chica cayó encima de él y el rubio aprovecho para estrujarla en sus brazos. _

_-No creo que lo recuerdes claramente…estabas muy borracho…- desafío_

_-Ah no? – dijo el chico aceptando el reto y la hizo girar sobre la cama dejándola atrapada…_

_-Si no me equivoco…era algo así…- continuo con voz dulce y ronca, repitiendo exactamente los gestos de 4 años atrás._

.

.

.

**4h03 PM**

_Al escuchar aquel chillido de carro Hinata corrió hacia afuera. En poco tiempo la gente rodeo a alguien y le impedian ver exactamente lo que pasaba, se precipito y sin pensarlo empezó a empujarlos para hacerse paso. Seguro se equivocaba, se equivocaba…si! Se equivocaba!…_

_Se quedó parada en frente de él, le tomo un tiempo poder reaccionar, con dolor veía como la mirada de su rubio se iba apagando poco a poco, perdiendo su brillo, su luz…y aun así, podía distinguir en sus labios una leve sonrisa, se acercó lentamente, dejo de ver claramente debido a sus ojos ahumados, se desborono a su lado, aquel vestido blanco, no tardo en empezar a teñirse de escarlata, el dolor le era insoportable, tomo su rostro en sus manos para darle un último beso._

_Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, deseando solo una cosa, solo una, lo deseo con toda su alma._

.

.

.

**3h57 PM**

Abrió los ojos al mismo instante que inhalo repentinamente, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, intento recuperar el aliento, se quitó los lentes y se limpió los ojos rápidamente, no quería que la vieran así, las novias no lloraban. Levanto la mirada y vio al rubio alejarse con su mejor amigo con un paso lento, su mirada se incrustó en el Tazanku de Naruto. Estaba de vuelta al punto de partida.

-Naruto Baka…- Lo rompió sin hesitar.

Entro a la tienda y tomo en su bolsa una tira de papel rosa que había escrito años antes y que aun atesoraba. También lo rompería…

-_ …perdona mi egoísmo amor…solo busco mi felicidad…y__ un mundo sin ti, me es imposible de soportar…_

-Siempre será el, cierto? No importa lo que pase…tu amor por el siempre será más fuerte que todo…

-Que dices? – Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada hacia la voz familiar que le hablaba, intentando concentrarse en lo que decía.

-Corre tras el…– Dijo sin mucha emoción en su voz, lo miro extrañada sin comprender sus palabras. El chillido de un carro en la calle había opacado su voz.

-Que dices? –repitió consternada

\- Tener el poder de regresar el tiempo para decirte cuánto te ama, lo importante que eres en su vida?… cambiar aunque solo sea una pequeña cosa del pasado, podría alterar todo y tener consecuencias irreparables...no lo crees?...pero Naruto siempre ha sido un tonto, no creo que lo entienda…

-Qué? – pregunto aún más confundida.

-Ser el dueño de tu inmensa felicidad aunque solo sea una vez?…daba su vida por esa oportunidad, ese idiota, nunca ha sido capaz de formular un deseo correctamente…- miro los papeles de colores en el árbol de bambou de la tienda – tiene suerte de que seas más inteligente que el…Quizás, no es el pasado el que se tenga que cambiar…Quizás solo puedan arriesgarlo todo por el futuro…tomar las oportunidades que les da la vida en el momento preciso, tener ciegamente fe en el mañana…7 días con él para lograr la eternidad a su lado… No es lo que pediste en ese tanzaku? – La chica lo miraba embrollada, como sabía todo eso? - Hinata, no agregues un pesar más a tu lista…quizás hoy sea el séptimo día, tu séptima oportunidad para lograr aquella eternidad que tanto has deseado…

La respiración de la ojiperla se empezó a agitar, dificultándole la inhalación, estaba escuchando bien o era un sueño? Ya no lograba distinguir la realidad de la ilusión.

-Prometo que esta vez sabré perder…- dijo sintiendo un incomprensible picoteo en la nariz que corría hasta sus ojos. Porque su vista se empañaba de repente? La chica aún estaba en shock, todo era demasiado ambiguo y confuso.

-VETE! – Grito para hacerla reaccionar - Antes de que me arrepienta! Vete! – siguió

La novia se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrecho en sus brazos con fuerza para luego plantarle un efusivo beso en la mejilla!

-Arigatou Itachi-kun! Mama tenía razón! Eres un ángel! Mi ángel! – Dijo antes de recoger dificultosamente entre sus manos y brazos aquel vestido blanco esponjoso y salió corriendo por la calle a toda prisa.

Diablos, no lo veía y correr con zapatillas no era nada fácil.

.

-Ángel o Demonio? Aun no puedo decidirme…- Itachi se voltio hacia la voz de la rubia que le hablaba

-Ninguno de los dos, Tsunade-san…lo sabes bien, sigo esperando mi redención… - contesto con un tono un tanto melancólico.

-Entonces…te cansaste de jugar con sus vidas? – Pregunto el ángel guardián, pero no obtuvo contestación – Sí que me has dado dolores de cabeza…mira que hacerme aparecer para poder protegerlo…No pensabas realmente que te dejaría llevártelo antes de tiempo…o sí?

-Lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, lo intente un centenar de veces, pero solo en aquella realidad alternativa tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo…el bobo me la dio sin saberlo, pero ella…renuncio a él antes de que lo lograra.

-Aun no comprendo…porque hiciste todo esto? Porque no simplemente tomaste su vida en aquel accidente como se te mando?

-Ni yo mismo lo se…solo…no pude apartar la vista de su ojos…su alma era demasiado hermosa…pensé que si la tenía, yo…volvería a ser el que fui alguna vez, la quise para mi…

-A caso…el pequeño mensajero de la muerte se enamoró?

-Tal vez…- contesto Itachi con una voz quebrada y sintiendo sus mejillas mojadas…lloraba? Era eso posible? El que desde hacía mil años no sentía ni tristezas, ni alegrías, estaba derramando lagrimas?

-Entonces preferiste arrebatarle la vida a sus padres para preservar la suya? A sabiendas que eso la haría sufrir enormemente? Le hiciste sentir un desconsuelo que no tenía que vivir solo para mantenerla a tu lado?… y no conforme con eso … en la segunda realidad tomaste un lugar que no te correspondía aquel día en la escuela hace 7 años, robándole el nuevo futuro que se había dibujado para ella… decidiste transgresar las reglas más importante de un shinigami solo para conservarla a tu lado a como diera lugar…eso no es amor Itachi-kun, eso, amigo mío…es ser egoísta… – El azabache no contesto, aún seguía abrumado, las lágrimas caían sin parar…era capaz de sentir.

-Y ahora qué sucederá? No tienes que llevártela ya? Ha vivido más de lo que debía…solo tú puedes amparar su vida quedándote cerca…

-Si. Lo se…pero no soportaba ver como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía poco a poco cuando lo veía alejarse…era como verla morir en vida

.

Hinata detuvo su carrera loca y lleno sus pulmones.

-NAAARUUUTOOOO! – grito a todo lo que daba al percibir la silueta del rubio aún lejos de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

El rubio se voltio hacia aquel grito, tenía los ojos hinchados y en sus mejillas aun corrían grandes lágrimas por el tremendo dolor que sentía, sollozaba como un niño.

Hinata le sonrió a lo lejos, lo bueno es que siempre había tenido una vista de halcón, su rostro fruncido por el dolor se fue relajando, su llanto ceso poco a poco, intento con dificultad recuperar la normalidad de su respiración, lentamente sus ojos se fueron iluminando y en sus labios, se dibujó una ligera curvatura.

.

-El precio ya ha sido muy alto, creo que…simplemente mirare para otro lado por algunos años, solo quiero que sus ojos sonrían, que estén llenos de amor y de vida, aunque no sean para mi…y de todas formas –bufo -…creo que el idiota de Naruto al fin aprendió a formular deseos…- indicó dejando ver una sincera pero nostálgica sonrisa.

-Pequeño Itachi…– dijo la abuela poniendo una mano en su hombro, el chico voltio a ver sus propias manos y vio cómo su aura obscura cambiaba poco a poco a algo brillante – no importa la falta que hayas cometido hace mil años, ni el castigo que se te haya impuesto, un mensajero de la muerte que aprende a amar…logra su redención…

.

Al mismo instante, Hinata besaba a Naruto apasionadamente, mientras el la sostenía de la cintura, estrechándola con fuerza por el miedo que sentía de perderla de nuevo. No quería dejarla ir. La amaba, quería que aquel hermoso sueño que habida tenido esa mañana, en donde despertaba a su lado, reían y se amaban locamente se hiciera realidad y que ese sueño durara cada día, hasta que el cabello de ambos tornara completamente blanco, hasta el final de sus muy, muy, muy largas vidas…siempre juntos.

-Te amo! Siempre te he amado! Siempre te amare!-dijo besándola con todas sus fuerzas. Su cerebro, como siempre, le hizo una jugarreta, llevándolo a aquel parque de diversiones años atrás.

_\- Son…gemelos? –_

Naruto sonrió al recordar aquella pregunta, no se equivocó ese día al negarlo, no eran gemelos, eran gemelas y esas, eran sus almas.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

-Momento! Y el moco de Hanabi?-

-Hinata Baka! Dejaste a la niña sola en la tienda! –

.

.

.

**Ahora sí!…FIN!**

.

.

.

* * *

**Ohayou! Bueno ha llegado el final, tenia muchos finales y no lograba decidirme por cual, el primero era en el cap 8 en donde se va feliz con Sasuke por haber logrado cambiar su destino, pero luego admito que si, quise matar a Naruto y lo iba terminar en su muerte, pero no queria ser asesinada por ninguno de ustedes asi que mejor pense un happy ending y me rompi la cabeza para poder reparar la muerte de Naruto jajaja y para colmo necesitaba un mejor final que el primero, en fin, ojala que lo haya logrado y que no los haya hecho bolas con mis saltos en el tiempo en este ultimo capitulo hehehe. Les gradezco mucho haber leido mi historia y espero que no les haya hecho perder su tiempo jejeje pero sobre todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Si les gusto, por favor dejenme un review que no cobro por ello! Si no les gusto tambien pueden dejar uno, pero ahi si cobro asi que ojo! jejejeje ...no es cierto, no mas no sean crueles jaja Pero de cualquier forma dejen un review!  
**

**Si es la primera vez que me leen y les gusto este fic, tambien tengo otro llamado Un mundo en color gris palido.**

** tambien, si les interesa tengo mas fics, la mayoria oneshots, asi que los invito a pasar, leer y claro porque no, a dejarme un review! Jejeje :)  
**

** Sayonara Minna! **

**.**

**Gracias por sus review! Muchas gracias a todoss! no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Gracias! Y por fis, sigan dejandome sus reviews**


End file.
